


Secrets in the Shadows

by TheRedPaladin101



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempted Murder, Blow Jobs, Bottom Gavin Reed, Childhood Trauma, Comfort Sex, Connor & Upgraded Connor | RK900 are Siblings, Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Deviant Upgraded Connor | RK900, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gavin Reed has PTSD, Gentle Sex, Hurt Gavin Reed, Kidnapping, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Violence, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Protective Upgraded Connor | RK900, Top Upgraded Connor | RK900, Traumatized Gavin Reed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-04-21
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:00:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRedPaladin101/pseuds/TheRedPaladin101
Summary: Gavin Reed is a man of secrets - secrets leading to his past and who he is today. Files hold nothing useful, officers know nothing of the man he once was. RK900 wants to dig into his past, but Gavin can't seem to let him in, and anyone who does know won't spill. From what he has uncovered, it seems there's a reason Gavin doesn't want to relive his past.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in the making for the last few weeks, as Gavin's past is one of my favorite story plot lines. Hopefully, I should update this every day! I'm super excited about this fic, and I hope y'all enjoy
> 
> Check the tags for future chapter warnings. I'll put a warning in the notes for the chapters that dive into those topics.

“Detective, may I ask you a question?” Gavin glanced over his terminal at the android staring at him with his usual cold grey eyes, raising an eyebrow and picking up his half-empty cup of coffee. 

“Shoot,” he mumbled against the edge, taking a quick sip. 

RK900 leaned forward a bit, and Gavin could’ve sworn his gaze softened a bit. “I was wondering if you have any siblings?” Gavin paused, his eyebrows raising in confusion. “Well, you seem to get along with children well, and I was curious if you had any younger siblings or cousins or even nieces and nephews?” Gavin knew what RK900 was referring to. Just yesterday, Connor broke through on a pretty heavy case involving a mother kidnapping her children after losing custody over them. Gavin was there, put in charge of watching over the two young girls. It wasn’t hard to calm them down since he distracted them with a few lame coin tricks he picked up from RK900.

Gavin took a moment to respond, forcing out a scoff. “‘Course not. Pretty sure you looked through my files. I’m an only kid.” 

RK900 tilted his head, his voice softening again. “Of course I saw your file, but as a father wasn’t listed, there were many scenarios in which that could lead to other relatives.” 

The cup in Gavin’s hand slipped, spilling the coffee all over his desk. Gavin jerked back before much could get on his jeans, scowling. RK900 was on his feet, quickly moving to go grab napkins from the break room. 

“Are you alright?” RK900 asked after throwing the soaked napkins away, eyebrows furrowed just a tad. “Your heart rate has increased.” 

“It’s nothing,” Gavin muttered, brushing his jeans off with a small glare. “Just so we’re clear, I’m an only child. I don’t know shit about my dad. So don’t bring it up again.” 

RK900’s frown deepened, and Gavin knew that look. _RK900 could sense bullshit._ “Detective-” 

“Leave it,” Gavin hissed, sitting back down in his chair and turning to his terminal. “I don’t like talking about it.” 

RK900’s lips pulled into a tight frown, LED swirling a slow yellow. Gavin ignored his stare, tapping his foot anxiously. _Leave it leave it leave it-_

“I’m sorry,” RK900 hummed softly, leaning down and pressing a quick kiss to Gavin’s temple. “I won’t ask again.” Gavin’s shoulders sagged in relief, tilting his head up and accepting the gentle press of lips against his. Of course, Tina somewhere behind them faked a gag and told them to get a room, pulling a chuckle from RK900. 

Once the android sat back down, Gavin took a deep breath and sank back into his work mode, ignoring his racing thoughts in favor of doing his job for once. 

 

RK900 wasn’t stupid, everyone knew that. He knows his partner more than anybody else, and he knows when to back off. He wasn’t expecting such a negative reaction, and he was ready to leave it at what Gavin said, but he saw the way his eyes darted away, the small twitch on the corner of his mouth. Gavin was lying to him. 

But he saw his stress levels rising, and came to the assumption something about his family truly troubled him. RK900 search through his databases again, seeing if he made a mistake. Once again, only one connection with Gavin came up - Elizabeth Reed, Gavin’s deceased mother. 

It wasn’t rare when one parent wasn’t connected with a child through databases. Possible reasons for this being the father wasn’t there at the birth, the father died beforehand, or the father was, what many call, a ‘one-night-stand.’ Of course, there were more reasons RK900 scanned through easily, staring at his terminal as if he was reading the report displayed on there. He already read it twice, but Gavin didn’t need to know. 

RK900 didn’t want to anger or upset Gavin again, so he kept his mouth shut just like he said he would. He reached a dead end, but maybe it wasn’t a bad thing. Maybe Gavin truly didn’t know much about his father, other than possible reasons like the father ran out or cheated or some other reason that would make him hate the man and not bother to know anything about him. 

Settling on setting the mission aside in his folders, RK900 checked the time - five forty-six - and let his lips twitch up. He promised to take Gavin out to dinner at six o’clock.


	2. Chapter 2

Connor heard them before anyone else. He heard the large weight falling from the ceiling in the hall, heard the click of a gun. He didn’t have to know where the man was exactly to know that Detective Reed was one shot away from death. Everything happened so fast, the android almost didn’t notice the bullet striking through his chest when he shoved Gavin out of the way, only noticing when a second bullet hit his shoulder. 

RK900 reacted fast, his large body blocking the man from Connor. One bullet in his side before the man was shoved against the wall, gun flying to the side as the cold-looking android pinned his arms behind him and shoved him to the ground. 

Gavin didn’t react quick enough to both the man landing and Connor shoving him. He sat up slowly, watching Connor fall to his knees, looking down at his chest with a small frown. Blue soaked into his ruined shirt, soaked through to his Cyberlife jacket. Gavin’s chest tightened at the sight, ears ringing from the gunshot and barely hearing the officers moving around them. 

Everyone came to the conclusion the murderer had left the scene, not hidden in the attic. Gavin didn’t expect to have a gun pointed at him, and didn’t have time to even touch his own gun. He was shocked at the sight of the man and was almost ready to be shot down. Connor was quicker, and now he was paying the price. 

RK900 dragged the man out of the house, LED red but keeping his cool. Paramedics who were here originally for the only surviving woman rushed in to Connor’s aid, acting quickly before the android could shut down. Tina was pushing Gavin out of the house, her mouth forming words but none of them reaching him. 

“What the fuck, Reed?” Hank’s voice reached him, a hand grabbing his shoulder and yanking him around. “What the fuck was that?!” 

Gavin’s tongue felt thick in his mouth, seeing past Hank the paramedics moving frantically around Connor. “I- Shit, the guy came out of nowhere-!”

“You stood there!” Hank practically snarled, shoving Gavin back and ignoring Tina and Chris trying to calm him down. “You had the chance to move, but you didn’t, and Connor got shot!” 

“It happened too fast!” Gavin tried to say, feeling anger bubble in his chest. “Connor didn’t have to fucking save me from-” 

Gavin knew he shouldn’t be saying what he was gonna. He saw Hank’s eyes harden, making his throat tighten. Before he could say another word, Hank’s palm hit his cheek, stinging pain following. Gavin froze, looking up at Hank as the man continued to yell, none of his words reaching him. He felt something warm behind his eyes, felt something cold wrap around his heart. Soon, he couldn’t even see Hank. 

When RK900 saw Gavin and Hank yelling at each other, he was already on his way to separate the two when Hank struck out. Chris grabbed Hank right after, the two yelling while Gavin stepped back. RK900 frowned at the look on Gavin’s face, his LED flickering from yellow to red when he saw the emotions splayed across the detective’s face. 

He moved forward and grabbed Gavin’s wrist, pulling him away from the angered Lieutenant. Gavin stumbled after him, eyes still wide and looking up at RK900 as soon as he was grabbed. He dragged him all the way to his car, away from most of the crowd, and leaned down till he was eye-level with Gavin. “Gavin, are you alright?” 

Gavin blinked once, then twice, then looked down. RK900 brushed his knuckles over his cheek gently, frowning when Gavin didn’t look up. “Gavin, what’s wrong? Is it Hank?” It took a moment, but Gavin shook his head. RK900 didn’t like where this was going, but his program started filling in old empty blanks. “You don’t seem to be in pain physically…” 

“It just stings a little…” Gavin mumbled, voice off. “Can we go home?” 

RK900 brushed his hair back and nodded, stepping aside to let Gavin into the passenger seat. He left briefly to go tell Chris they were leaving and to send the reports to him later. Once he got the okay to leave, RK900 slipped into the driver’s seat and drove away from the crime scene. 

A small message in his vision appeared and he sighed in relief. Connor messaged him - telling him he was okay and will be back in working order by tomorrow. RK900 relayed the news to Gavin, only getting a small sigh of relief in response. He reached over and took Gavin’s hand gently, rubbing his knuckles with his thumb. 

Gavin has taken quite a few beatings before from criminals fighting an arrest. Only now does RK900 realize Gavin being quiet for quite some time after each fight, but he shrugs it off as if it didn’t happen every time. This was the very first time RK900 saw a look of fear on Gavin’s face from one hit. 

_^ Possible chance of trauma._  
_^ Possible chance of abuse._

RK900 narrowed his eyes at the results his program fished up. The small pool of anger in his gut from the Lieutenant’s actions towards Gavin suddenly grew at the idea that Gavin was abused by someone - possibly his mother. Gavin has fought with Hank before, multiple times, but when he looked at Hank after that hit, it was like he wasn’t even looking at Hank. RK900 could see the far off look in his eyes. 

Gavin’s hand tightened around his, his temple pressed against the window. RK900 glanced at him, watching Gavin stare out his window for a few seconds before looking back at the road. 

Suddenly, that mission he stored away reappeared - and it didn’t plan on going away this time. 

_^ Find out more about Gavin Reed._


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Connor did when he walked into the DPD was scold Hank for causing a scene with Gavin. He seemed upset with Hank blaming Gavin for his injuries, and made sure the man apologized to the detective. Though it took longer than it should have, and Gavin didn’t seem to care whether Hank apologized or not. 

Connor was saved from shutting down rather quickly by the paramedics, keeping his thirium levels stabilized while they fixed his chest plate where the bullet landed too close to his thirium pump. He stayed in rest mode at the hospital for the rest of the night, rebooting his systems and self-healing the rest of the wounds. 

He leaned back against Gavin’s desk after Hank walked off, muttering under his breath. He smiled down at the detective, tilting his head and gaining his attention. “How are you feeling?” 

“Fine,” Gavin said bluntly, tracing the rim of his coffee cup. RK900 glanced up at them, his LED flickering yellow briefly before he looked back at his terminal. Connor raised an eyebrow at Gavin, who scowled in return. “What? Do you want a thank you?” 

“I don’t mind whether you give one or not,” Connor hummed. “You look a little pale. Are you sure you’re alright?” 

Gavin sighed and stood up, picking up his almost empty cup. “Fuckin’ androids. I’m fine, okay? Stop pestering me.” He didn’t even wait to see Connor’s reaction, turning and walking for the break room. 

Connor watched him go curiously, looking over at RK900 with raised eyebrows. “Is he really alright, Nines?” 

RK900 looked up at his older brother figure and shook his head. “I’m not sure. I’ve drawn up some conclusions, but…” Connor stood up and walked closer to RK900, holding out his hand in question, synthetic skin dissolving. RK900’s LED flickered before he took Connor’s hand, interfacing with him easily. 

Connor blinked a few times, scanning through RK900’s thoughts and emotions. He frowned a bit at the theories RK900 came up with, LED turning red briefly when he watches the scene between Hank and Gavin through RK900’s eyes. He released his hand after a few moments, humming softly. “I hate to say it, but your theories sound accurate.” 

“I know,” RK900 sighed. “I don’t want to believe he was abused though.” 

“Will you talk to him?”

“I told him I wouldn’t bring up his family again,” he muttered, tapping his fingers against the table. “And I’m sure that if he was abused, it’s linked with his family.”

Connor let out a small hum in response, looking down at Gavin’s desk. Hank’s desk is always littered with stuff, whether it be one-day old donut boxes, empty coffee cups, stickers and mini posters of what’s going on in the world - including a new pro-android sign, and old photos of him as a young officer. Just recently, he brought in photos of him and Cole, a woman Connor discovered was named Denise Anderson, Cole’s mother and Hank’s wife, and even newer photos of Connor and Sumo. It was amazing everything could fit on that desk. 

But Gavin’s had nothing. Not a single photo of any friends or family, not a single sticker or empty boxes of food - not even a single crumb on his clean desk. Gavin wasn’t an overly clean person, Connor knew, as he’s seen his apartment before. Connor would’ve thought he would at least have a photo of him and Tina, or even RK900. 

The conversation died completely when Gavin came back, shooing Connor away from his desk so he could work. For a good hour, the DPD fell into working order - the building filled with phone calls and mild chatter so the place never stayed quiet. Connor stared at his terminal with a small frown. He was done with his report, so all he had to do was wait for Hank to finish.

His mind was racing though. Gavin Reed’s personal problems usually don’t linger in his mind, as RK900 dealt with those just fine. But the lack of detail in his life was worrying. Connor would think Gavin would tell RK900 about this kind of stuff, but maybe he’s - and Connor’s frown deepens at this idea - _ashamed_ of his past. If so, that won’t do. 

Connor knows Gavin’s business isn’t his, but the lack of detail is affecting RK900. He just wants to help his lover through whatever trauma he must’ve gone through, but Gavin doesn’t seem to want anybody to know. If Gavin won’t tell, then maybe someone else will. 

Of course, Connor turns to Hank first. The lieutenant raises an eyebrow at Connor’s question and sets his almost empty coffee cup down. “Nah, I wasn’t really Gavin’s friend. That was Denise.” 

Connor frowns at that answer. “I’m assuming if she knew, she never said?”

Hank grunts into his cup. “Yeah, she was the best at keeping secrets. Why do you want to know about Reed anyway?” 

“Nines has been picking up on some signs of past trauma and is worried,” Connor said simply. “He’s also still upset with you when you hit Detective Reed.” 

Hank sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “I’ll give them a better apology, alright?” 

“Good,” Connor nodded. 

“Listen, I’m sure there’s a reason Reed doesn’t tell anybody about his past - if there was trauma to begin with,” Hank pointed at Connor. “Don’t go poking your nose into business that he’d rather not deal with again.” 

Connor’s LED swirled yellow and he nodded in understanding. He did think of that - Gavin not saying anything because he doesn’t want to relive anything. It is a very common tactic humans use, so Connor isn’t surprised.

He lets it sit for another hour before Hank’s break comes up. The lieutenant leaves with Chris for lunch while Connor stays behind with RK900. Gavin left early to go eat alone, apparently. 

“It is quite troubling,” Connor began, walking with RK900 through the DPD slowly, “how his records hold such little information.”

“I agree.” 

“And his reaction to when you mentioned a father…” Connor trailed off. He saw that interaction through their interface earlier. “There are too many scenarios to zone in on, but I believe it involves his father.” 

RK900 nodded in agreement. “Maybe.” The two knew their curiosity was getting the best of them, both worried for the hot-headed detective. RK900 just wanted to understand him more. He’s always wondered where he came from, why he became a detective, why exactly he put up so many barriers and stuck with such a cruel attitude. RK900 had to start somewhere, and it always started with their childhood. 

Connor turned away from RK900, making the younger android stop and watch him. Connor was walking for Fowler’s office, making him frown and tilt his head a bit before he followed. When Fowler allowed them inside, Connor got right to the point. “Captain, do you happen to know anything about Detective Reed before he came here?” 

Fowler paused in what he was doing, first confused with the question before he replaced it with a scowl. “Of course I do, but it’s none of your business.” 

Both their LED’s turned yellow. RK900 stepped forward. “Captain, I’ve started to notice signs of trauma from Detective Reed recently. Did he happen-”

“Listen here,” Fowler snapped, turning from his terminal and pointing at the two, ignoring how their LED’s briefly flickered red, “Reed’s information is confidential for a reason. If he doesn’t want you two knowing anything about his childhood, then that sucks for you. It is not my information to disclose. Are we clear?” 

The two glanced at each other before nodding reluctantly. Fowler sighed and leaned back in his seat, rubbing his face. “If you want to force your nose into that shit, then go ahead. Just know he won’t like it.” 

Connor frowned. “Is it that bad…?” 

Fowler chuckled dryly, setting some reports aside. “Nothing he wants to acknowledge. I heard that Hank hit him?” 

“Yes,” RK900 hums. “Detective Reed became a completely different person when he did.” 

“Figures,” Fowler stood up, scratching the back of his neck. “When Hank comes back, tell him to come to my office. You two, get out.” 

The two androids nodded and left the office. RK900 looked at Connor with a deep frown. “Did you expect to get anything from him just like that?” 

Connor hummed. “I did. And we did get something from him. He just confirmed Gavin has trauma, and it has to do with abuse.” 

RK900 growled a bit. “How do you know?” 

“Fowler wants to get onto Hank for hitting Gavin, yet he never got punished for attacking Agent Perkins.”

RK900’s eyes widened a bit. “He didn’t?”

“No,” Connor smiled a bit. “He never did.”


	4. Chapter 4

A few slow days have passed, and the two androids have uncovered nothing to help with the situation. The weekend finally hit, Gavin deciding on using those two days to stay home unless something important comes up. RK900 joined him after finding out Connor was planning on heading to Kamski’s place to spend time with Chloe - the first version, that is. RK900 smirked when Connor told him, knowing his brother was practically head-over-heels for her. 

RK900 was getting desperate. He couldn’t find a single lick of information dating to Gavin’s past. It was rather frustrating. He tried his best to hold his tongue, to find out on his own, but when Gavin just barely flinched - a flinch so small not even a human would notice unless looking closely - when RK900 patted his head playfully, he couldn’t hold back. The question slipped out. He wished it didn’t with the way Gavin’s face turned angry. 

“I thought you agreed to drop that,” he growled in warning. 

“I’m sorry,” RK900 murmured, brushing his bangs back. He didn’t say anything else, instead trying to move past what he asked so Gavin wouldn’t blow up. But the detective stared at him for a few moments before finally sighing. 

“Okay, I did know my dad,” he said, catching RK900 by surprise. “He was kind of an asshole, and I don’t like talking about him. He’s an embarrassment of a father.” 

“What did he do?” RK900 asked softly, hope and despair flaring in his chest. He was almost afraid to know more, but he wanted to know Gavin. Wanted to know everything about him, even the worst moments. 

But Gavin shook his head. “I don’t want to talk about it. Can you please drop it now?” 

RK900’s chest tightened in frustration. He brushed his knuckles over Gavin’s cheek with a reluctant hum. “Yes. I’m sorry.” 

Gavin shrugged, tilting his head up and kissing his jaw. “It’s whatever.” RK900 smiled a bit, cupping Gavin’s neck and angling his head so he could kiss him. Gavin hummed and kissed him back, threading his fingers through his hair. RK900’s hands grabbed his hips, lifting him onto his lap easily. Gavin chuckled, pressing close to RK900. Their kiss was soft and lazy, no fight between them. Tongues slid smoothly along one another, drawing low groans deep from Gavin’s throat. RK900 couldn’t help but smile into the kiss, running his fingers up Gavin’s spine and back down. 

“Hey,” RK900 breathed against his lips, “I love you. You know that, yes?” 

“Obviously,” Gavin mumbled, his gaze softening. RK900 loved these moments. These moments where Gavin let his walls down, where he dropped his whole tough-guy act and just settled down with RK900. He forgot for a brief moment what he was worried about - or just stored the mission away in his head, as he can’t forget anything. He trailed his kisses down his neck, pressing his teeth gently to the crook of Gavin’s neck. His human hissed lightly and flicked his forehead. “No, don’t do that.” 

RK900 chuckled, giving him an amused smile. “Not in the mood?” 

“No, I’m tired,” he hummed, rubbing the back of the android’s neck. “Do you mind…?” 

RK900 hooked his hands under his thighs, standing up and ignoring Gavin’s noise of objection. “I’ll do whatever you want, you know this.” 

Holding onto his shoulders, Gavin grumbled as RK900 carried him to their bedroom. “Yeah yeah, you keep reminding me.” 

After setting Gavin down on the bed, RK900 pulled off his jacket and folded it neatly on the dresser with his jeans and button-up shirt. As soon as he slid into bed, Gavin rolled on top of him and tucked his head into the crook of his neck, humming in content. RK900 smiled, draping his arm around his waist and brushing his fingers through Gavin’s hair. 

It doesn’t take long for Gavin to fall asleep, his lack of sleep finally taking a toll on him. RK900 grazes his fingertips along his jaw, admiring his relaxed features with a small smile. Gavin truly was a beautiful man, no matter how many times Gavin complained about RK900 calling him so. It took so long for RK900 to see him like this. So open and trusting. 

RK900 did a quick scan of himself, noting he hasn’t entered stasis in a while. His program could use some time to clear some junk out that he may have collected over the last few weeks. He felt the bed dip at his feet, chuckling when Gavin’s cat - a rather young Russian Blue female he found only a year ago - crawled closer and nuzzled into his side. He scratched behind her ears gently, keeping his voice quiet. “Hello, Jalen.” She meowed in response, tail curling over her nose. 

Starting up a quick reboot for while he’s in stasis, RK900 let his eyes flutter shut, arms wrapping tight around Gavin. His systems did a quick countdown before pulling him deep into his program to his mind palace, allowing his body to rest for a while. 

 

RK900’s eyes fluttered open, scanning over the notifications of his reboot and clean-up all done. He then noticed Connor was calling him, frowning and checking his internal clock. It was six thirty-two a.m. Gavin was still asleep on top of him, Jalen now settled on his back, eyes blinking lazily at RK900. 

“Yes, Connor?” RK900 said softly when he answered the call, making sure his voice wasn’t too loud. Gavin didn’t stir. 

“Nines, are you available?” Connor asked. 

“Gavin is currently asleep on me. Do you need something?” RK900 frowned, picking up scans through the call. "Connor, I can sense your stress levels are elevated. Are you in danger?"

“No, I just need to tell you something,” Connor said. RK900 frowned at the lowered tone. 

“What is it?” 

Connor seemed to hesitate. RK900 asked him again, finally pulling a response from him. “Gavin isn’t an only child.” RK900’s eyes widened, staring up at the ceiling. Gavin has siblings? How? He said he was an only child. 

“How do you know?” he asked warily. 

“Elijah Kamski,” Connor began, “is Gavin Reed’s half brother, related by father.” 

“What?” RK900 hissed, his arm tightening around Gavin. The human grunted but otherwise stayed asleep. 

“Kamski told me himself but...” Connor sighed. “Nines, I’m sorry… We shouldn’t have dug into this.” RK900 couldn't say anything to that. He understood where Connor was coming from, but he knew he needed Gavin to trust him. Connor seemed to know too. “Please be careful…”

RK900 closed his eyes, feeling horrible now for Connor and Gavin. He swallowed and pressed his face to Gavin’s hair, feeling his thirium pump run faster than usual. “Thank you, Connor…” 

“I’m sorry, Nines… Call me later, okay?” 

“Yes, I will,” RK900 murmured, feeling the call disconnect. The silence felt suffocating now, wanting so bad to wake Gavin and demand the truth. But he knows Gavin will be eight-seven percent angrier from being woken up. The chance of getting anything from him then is below ten percent. 

RK900 couldn’t lay there and wait. Wiggling out from under Gavin, he left to start breakfast up for whenever Gavin woke up. Of course, he was never programed to cook, so he had to learn it from scratch months ago. After a week of smoking kitchens and a month of ordering pizza, RK900 finally learned how to cook most foods. 

He knew two hours later he cooked too much. RK900 cursed softly, realizing he cooked for an entire family on accident. Stress cooking happens, apparently. RK900 could almost hug his knees in frustration at the thought of whoever this supposed father was. What Connor said set him off. 

He finished cleaning the dishes when Gavin walked in at eight fifty-six, rubbing his face and stopping dead when he saw the kitchen counter stacked full of food. “What the fuck?” 

“I made breakfast,” RK900 mumbled, putting the last of the dishes away. 

“I can see that,” Gavin frowned, looking over at RK900. “Expecting company, Nines?” 

“No,” RK900 stated, turning to face him. 

Gavin raised an eyebrow, looking him over as he picked up a piece of bacon. “You okay? You look… angry.”

“My face always looks like this,” RK900 tried to reassure, but he knew what caught Gavin’s attention. 

“Then why is your LED red?” Gavin asked, his frown deepening. 

RK900 sighed, willing his LED to turn blue again. “I almost burned the food again. I wasn’t sure what was perfect or not and made too much. I’m sorry.” 

Gavin seemed to believe him, chuckling after a moment and shaking his head. “It’s fine. We can just save a bunch of this for the rest of the week. Don’t worry about it.” RK900 nodded slowly, forcing a smile onto his face. Gavin watched him until his LED turned blue again, turning to get a plate of food for himself. “Jalen might like some of this.” 

“Jalen shouldn’t eat any of this,” RK900 hummed, stepping close and wrapping his arms around Gavin’s waist. “I’ll clean this up when you’re done, okay?” 

“Whatever,” Gavin took a bite of his eggs, shrugging his arms off so he could walk to his couch. RK900 lingered in the kitchen for a moment before following. 

RK900 held back for many minutes, making sure Gavin couldn’t see his LED flickering from yellow to red and back. Gavin ate in silence, eyes trained on the TV playing the daily news. RK900 already knew the news, allowing him to think about how to ask Gavin without pissing him off. Though, from the looks of it, Gavin will get pissed off either way. 

“Gavin, may I ask you a question?” RK900 started. 

Gavin paused, setting his plate aside. His eyes narrowed in suspicion. “Sure.” 

RK900 turned to face him, keeping his face level. “Are you really an only child?” 

Gavin’s face fell for a split second, long enough for RK900 to catch. He scowled though, standing up. “Yes, I’m an only child.” 

“Then why did Connor call me to say Elijah Kamski is your brother?” RK900 said, voice lowering, making Gavin stop in his tracks from both his words and voice. RK900 stood up, stepping closer and setting a hand on his lower back. Gavin didn’t seem to notice. “Did you lie to me?” 

Gavin chewed on his lower lip, not looking up from the ground. His hands curled into fists at his sides, eyes squinting and looking everywhere but at RK900. Trailing his hand up his back to his shoulder, RK900 moved in front of Gavin, placing his fingers under his chin and tilting his head up. “Gavin, just tell me the truth. I won’t be mad if you lied to me. I just want to know the truth - I want to know _you_ ,” he spoke softly, eyes locked with Gavin’s. He could hear Gavin’s heartbeat running faster than normal, his lungs struggling to take in air. RK900 ran his thumb over his cheek, the rough prickly surface rather soothing. “Please…” 

Gavin swallowed, eyes flickering over the android’s face. He let out a shaky exhale and nodded. “Yeah…” RK900 raised an eyebrow in question. Gavin closed his eyes and nodded again. “Elijah’s my brother…” 

RK900’s LED turned red. His fear of the father hit him hard, fear of what could’ve happened to Gavin. He cupped both of Gavin’s cheek, voice gentle. “How?” 

Gavin leaned into his hands, finding interest in RK900’s shirt buttons. “We have the same dad, different moms. Elijah was born first… I wasn’t supposed to be born, but our dad is a cheating asshole,” Gavin mumbled the last part, glaring at RK900’s buttons. “He’s an embarrassment…” 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” RK900 asked, rubbing his cheeks. 

“Elijah couldn’t have any known relationships while on his way to creating androids,” Gavin sighed. “People were against it and he knew they’d go after his family, so he completely wiped our connection to keep us safe…” 

“Including your father?” 

“He was never there for my birth,” Gavin muttered, looking down. “He was never documented as my father, and he never had full custody of me. Elijah wiped whatever connections were recorded between us for…” 

“For what?” RK900 pressed softly, feeling for the first time in a while he is getting somewhere. He’ll finally understand completely what made him Gavin. His vision is almost clouded by his objectives, desperate for Gavin to finally set the peace between them. 

But Gavin shook his head, stepping back from RK900. “Nothing…” 

So many words appeared in RK900’s vision, all stating the same _Mission Failed_ in bold white. RK900 frowned deeply, pressing forward more. “This has something to do with that hit, right? When Hank hit you, you turned into a completely different person.” 

“Shut up…” Gavin hissed through his teeth. 

“Did your father hurt you?” RK900 pressed harder, stepping closer. “Did your mother? What happened-” 

“Shut up!” Gavin snapped, shoving RK900 back even though it wouldn’t do much. “Shut up shut up! I’m tired of talking about this! Just drop it, for fucks sake!” Gavin shouted, tears appearing in his eyes. RK900 flinched, realizing he took it too far. His desire to complete his mission took over, making him fail to see he was hurting Gavin. His tongue felt thick, an apology ready to go, but Gavin was already turning and storming out of the living room. 

“Shit…” RK900 breathed, sinking down onto the couch. He upset Gavin. He did the exact opposite Fowler told him. Connor will be disappointed in him. He should’ve handled that differently- should’ve handled that _better_. 

The bathroom door slammed shut, jolting RK900 out of his thoughts. He sat still for a moment, his LED dissolving from red to yellow when he heard the shower start up. Sighing, RK900 picked up the abandoned plate and carried it to the kitchen, beginning his work on storing the leftover food Gavin didn’t finish. He stopped halfway with a long sigh, glaring down at his hands. 

Moving without thinking much of it, RK900 opened the bathroom door quietly, scooting Gavin’s abandoned clothes aside with his foot. The mirror was already fogging up, the room rather hot. RK900 unbuttoned his shirt, stepping an arm’s length away closer to the shower curtain. “Gavin, may I come in?” 

It was quiet for a moment and RK900 was worried Gavin would tell him to go away, but Gavin answered with a small “Okay.” RK900 quickly undressed, folding his clothes on the counter and pulling the curtain back enough for him to climb in. 

Gavin had his back to him, face tucked under the spray of water. Steam rose from his skin, a rosy red color in some parts where the water hit for too long. The scar trailing from his shoulder blade to his middle back stood out, a scar caused during a fight between three gangs members the two of them were trying to arrest. That night might’ve been the worst night of RK900’s life. 

Sliding his hands over Gavin’s hips, he pressed his chest to Gavin’s back, setting his chin on his shoulder. Gavin relaxed under his hold, leaning back into him with a small sigh. RK900 tilted his head, pressing a kiss to his heated neck. “I’m sorry, Gavin. I didn’t mean to push you like that. I’m so sorry.” 

Gavin grunted, tilting his head back against his shoulder. “Can we just… not talk about it anymore? Please?” 

It hurt RK900, hearing Gavin's plea. He closed his eyes and pressed his thumbs against his hips in a comforting touch, swaying slowly with him. “I can’t promise that.” 

Gavin winced, but he seemed to have expected that answer. He turned and wrapped his arms around him, and it took a moment for RK900 to realize he’s hugging him. Kissing the top of his head, RK900 held him close, whispering into his ear. “I love you, Gavin. I love you so much. I just want to understand. I don't want you to have to bottle everything up anymore. You don't deserve to be alone. I'm here.”

Gavin sniffed and tucked his face farther into his neck. It took a few silent moments, but his muffled response allowed RK900’s systems ease from the thick tension. 

“I love you too, Nines…”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay here we dive into Gavin's past - nothing too graphic I believe but just in case, he starts talking at "Gavin’s eyes squeezed shut, gripping his wrists tightly." and ends at "“Gavin,” RK900 started, but he didn’t know what to say."
> 
> They also fuck in this chapter, so if you ain't into that, it starts at "Hands pulled at clothes, throwing them across..." and ends at "RK900 wrapped his arms around him, pressing quick kisses to Gavin’s head."
> 
> ALSO - edited the chapter a bit after Connor uncovered some info on Gavin cause I realized I typed his POV and Nines' POV in different times of the day. WHOOPS - but it's fixed now!

“Is there any reason you’re digging into my relationship with Gavin?” Kamski started without looking back at Connor, swirling his glass of wine. 

“I suspect there are unresolved issues in Detective Reed’s mental state,” Connor began slowly, watching Chloe walk off down the hall for a moment. “Nines wants to help him, but Detective Reed seems to lack the ability to trust others with these issues.” 

Kamski set his glass down, looking over his shoulder at the android. “And this involves me how?” 

“Chloe told me you two share the same father,” Connor stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Well, yeah,” Kamski chuckled, finally turning to face Connor completely. “We have the same father. Though, I suspect once you go digging through that file, you’ll find why neither of us wants anything to do with him.” 

Connor’s LED turned yellow, humming softly. “You are the older one. Is my assumption that your father cheated on your mother correct?” 

Kamski’s lips twitched up, the smile never reaching his eyes. “You’re good at your job, huh?” 

“Did he know about Gavin?” 

“Of course he did,” Kamski leaned against the counter, his gaze slowly hardening. “He did what any man would do and did his part in raising Gavin. Paid the bills and his medical appointments and whatnot.” Connor frowned, sensing there was more to this. Kamski chuckled at the look on his face, shaking his head. “Yeah… but he was no father. If I knew what was happening all along…” he shook his head again, standing up straight. 

“What happened?” Connor asked softly, his LED spinning madly. 

Kamski inhaled deeply and picked up his wine glass. “You can find his file. It’ll tell you everything.” 

 

_Matthew Kamski… Matthew Kamski…_ Connor searched through the databases the next day at the DPD for the name, finding quite a few men with the same name. Taking in what Kamski told him, he set aside the ones with no criminal record, along with the ones too young to be their father. He focused instead on family relationships and finally zeroed in on who he was looking for. Only one Matthew Kamski was ever married to Riley Kamski, maiden name Gregson. Connor felt pride swirl in his chest at uncovering the man. 

However, his pride quickly shifted to confusion to horror, LED turning a bright red that caught Hank’s attention. When the man asked, Connor shutdown the terminal, turning and spitting out a rather lame lie. Hank gave him a look. “Connor.” 

“I need to talk to Nines,” Connor said instead, standing up and moving for the hallway leading to the evidence room. He locked the door behind him and moved for the terminals sitting aside, needing to double-check what he read. 

_Name: Matthew Kamski, 58_

_Case Reference: Homicide_

_Victims: Elizabeth Reed_

_Case Status: CLOSED_

_Case Summary: A neighbor reported hearing a gunshot go off in Elizabeth Reed’s house. The police arrived to find Elizabeth Reed dead on sight with Matthew Kamski holding her son, Gavin Reed, at gunpoint. He was arrested on sight._

_Verdict: Guilty - Three life sentences_

Connor could see the red glare on the wall next to him, his LED spinning like mad. He never once thought that Gavin’s mother was murdered, the realization sending chills through his systems. He looked at the second case file the same man had, and his LED flashed in a quick mix of red and yellow. He stopped his interface with the terminal, watching the files disappear before the terminal shut down. He leaned against the desk, mind racing at what he just saw.

Sinking down to sit against the wall, Connor sent out a call to RK900. He didn’t like this at all. He pulled out his coin to twirl between his fingers, waiting for RK900 to pick up. “Yes, Connor?” RK900 spoke softly in his head, making Connor relax for a moment. 

“Nines, are you available?” he asked, spinning the coin on the tip of his finger.

“Gavin is currently asleep on me. Do you need something?” RK900 asked. A pause settled in before RK900 spoke again. "Connor, I can sense your stress levels are elevated. Are you in danger?"

“No, I just need to tell you something,” Connor said, leaning his head back against the wall. 

“What is it?” Connor hesitated. It felt wrong to dig up Gavin’s past forcefully like this. But RK900 wanted to help him, and with how stubborn Gavin was, this was the only thing they could do. “Connor, what is it?” RK900 asked him again. Connor sighed, flipping his coin into the air. “Gavin isn’t an only child.”

“How do you know?” RK900 asked warily. Connor bowed his head, the disrespect on Gavin’s privacy starting to get to him.

“Elijah Kamski,” Connor began, “is Gavin Reed’s half brother, related by father.”

“What?” RK900 hissed through the call. 

Connor hesitated again. “Kamski told me himself but…” he winced, gripping his knees. “Nines, I’m sorry… We shouldn’t have dug into this.” RK900 didn’t say anything. Connor hugged his knees, watching his stress levels rest at sixty-four. “Please be careful…”

RK900 took a moment to respond. “Thank you, Connor…”

“I’m sorry, Nines… Call me later, okay?” Connor said, pressed his head to his knees. 

“Yes, I will,” RK900 murmured. Connor disconnected the call and closed his eyes. He sat there for a little while longer, humming softly to himself and pushing his harsh thoughts down. He only looked up when he felt a hand on his shoulder, finding Hank hovering over him. “Connor?” 

“Hank…” Connor mumbled, checking his internal clock. He’s been down here for... far too long. It was past six a.m. “I’m sorry. I got distracted. Did-?” 

“It’s fine, son,” Hank hummed, pulling Connor to his feet. “I left a note on your desk I was heading home, but you never showed up. Scared the hell out of me.” 

Connor lifts his shoulders in embarrassment, picking up his coin to wiggle between his fingers. “I didn't mean to...”

“It's alright, just tell me next time you want to stay at the station all night,” Hank smiled, leading Connor to the door. “Sumo woke me up cause he couldn't find you.”

“I’m sorry-” Connor started, but Hank waved his hand. 

“It’s fine,” he chuckled. “We're staying home for today, so apologize to Sumo for freaking him out.” 

Connor’s lips twitch into a smile. "Okay, I will.” 

Hank shakes his head in amusement, ruffling Connor’s gelled hair, making the android pout. “Come on, let’s go.” 

Connor tries to smooth some of his hair, humming. “Okay.” 

 

“Connor, how are you doing?” RK900 asked after pulling the RK800 to the break room, face blank but voice laced with concern. “That call over the weekend made me worried.”

“I’m okay,” Connor smiled, crossing his arms. “The, uh… the information I read set me off, I guess.” 

“How come?” RK900 hummed. 

“I just didn’t expect it,” Connor shrugged. “My emotions sometimes get in the way of looking at cases.” 

“I understand,” RK900 nodded, frowning. He didn’t want to know what Connor read. He’d rather learn it from Gavin than learn it from Connor and make the mistake of confronting Gavin forcefully about it. “But you’re okay?” 

Connor nudged him with his elbow. “Yes, I’m fine. How’s Gavin?” 

“A little frustrated,” RK900 nudged him back, sighing. “I think you’re right… that we should just stop. He’s hurting, and I don’t think I can ask him anything else about what happened to him.” 

Connor’s smile softened, nodding. “Okay.” 

“Just do me a favor,” RK900 crossed his arms, looking at Connor. “Please ask Lieutenant Anderson to control his anger around Gavin. I’d… rather not see that look on his face again.” 

“I already did when I found out,” Connor moved towards the coffee machine to make said man a coffee. “I’m pretty sure Fowler did too.” 

“Good,” RK900 nodded, looking down. “Good…” The two stand there for a bit, watching the officers work outside the break room. Connor leaves when the coffee is done, and RK900 leaves after a few more moments. He finds Gavin still at his desk, reading over the new minor cases that popped up over the weekend. RK900 pauses at his own desk, watching Gavin with a small smile growing. 

Gavin didn’t react at first when his chair was turned to the side, looking up with a raised eyebrow at the android hovering over him. RK900’s lips formed a slight smirk, his arms caging Gavin’s head. The corner of Gavin’s mouth quirked up, tilting his head up while RK900 leaned down, their lips slotting together in a slow, sweet kiss. Gavin hummed softly into the kiss, reaching up and cupping RK900’s cheek. He parted his lips when RK900 pressed his tongue into the kiss, groaning low in his throat. 

“Get a room, Reed!” Tina shouted from her desk, making some of the other officers laugh. Gavin flips them off when RK900 pulls away, the android chuckling and standing up straight again. 

“We’ll continue this when we get home,” he murmured, winking and smirking at the flushed look on Gavin’s face. Gavin scowled and waved him off, turning back to his terminal so he didn’t have to see his co-workers chuckling at them. 

 

RK900 was serious about continuing that kiss when they got home, but Gavin shouldn’t be surprised. The android is always fucking serious. 

Gavin’s pinned down into the couch with RK900 settled between his legs, trapped in a heated kiss with the android. Tongues battled for dominance while Gavin’s moans were swallowed by RK900, arching into the hands running under his shirt. RK900 bites Gavin’s bottom lips, his thumbs pressing against his nipples, pulling a small groan from Gavin. 

“Nines,” Gavin breathed, tilting his head back when RK900 trails his soft lips down his neck. He moaned when RK900 bites the side of his neck, digging his fingers into the android’s shoulders. RK900 grins against his skin, pushing Gavin’s shirt up to his neck and dipping his head down to kiss his chest. His tongue teased Gavin’s nipple, pulling a low moan from him again. 

But RK900 paused, his LED flashing yellow. Gavin looked at him in confusion before RK900 lifted his head, huffing out an annoyed sigh. “Hold on, I’m getting a call.” 

Gavin groaned in annoyance, sitting up when RK900 climbed off of him, answering the call with a polite “Yes, Connor?” Gavin rolled his eyes, fixing his shirt and ignoring his semi-hard on as he got up to check on Jalen. The cat meowed when she saw him into the bedroom, letting out a long purr when he brushed his hand over her head. She hopped off the bed after he stopped petting her and ran out, probably to go eat. RK900 came into the room after Gavin changed into a pair of sweats. “Sorry about that.” 

“What did he want?” Gavin asked, feeling RK900’s arms wrap around his waist from behind. 

“He was informing me he’s taking a few days off,” RK900 kissed the back of his neck. “He’s a little… troubled.” 

Gavin felt like he knew why. “That so?” 

“Yes,” RK900 hummed. “He looked through some files and had a small - what you would call - ‘crisis.’” 

Gavin fell quiet for a few moments. RK900 continued to litter the back of his neck with kisses, hands running up and down his sides gently. Gavin took a deep breath, closing his eyes. “Connor’s researching on me, isn’t he?” 

The android paused, Gavin feeling a frown form against his neck. He can see the red glow on the wall, answering his question before RK900 can. “Yes… he was worried too.” 

“Figures,” Gavin sighed, feeling his heart throb. “What does he know?” 

“I don’t know,” RK900 said softly. “I didn’t ask.”

Gavin frowned, turning in his arms to look at him. “What? Why?” 

RK900 cupped his jaw, his thumb gently running over his bottom lip. “I’d rather hear this personal information from you. Whatever happened to you, whatever you did or was done to you, I want to learn from you and you only.” Gavin stared at him in shock, making him smile. “It’s your story - you should be the only one to tell it.” 

“You fucking…” Gavin tries to push down the emotions clawing at his throat, his voice coming out choked and pitiful. RK900’s thumb swiped over his cheek, cleaning off a tear that escaped. His breath hitched and he couldn’t stop the tears freely falling, his heart hammering. God, he felt so pathetic. He hasn’t told anybody what happened in that house, not even Elijah - who had to learn it from his mother. Gavin couldn’t let anyone know how weak he used to be, how he couldn’t save himself or his mother from that man even though he was just a kid. Gavin knew his anxiety in his field of work grew with every family case, making it harder and harder to be alone at all anymore. Of course, RK900 didn’t know about that. How could he when Gavin doesn’t tell him anything? 

The android let out a noise of surprise when Gavin tugged him into a tight hug, his soft sobs muffled by his shoulder. RK900 was quick to hold him close, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, promising it’ll be okay. Gavin felt something crack in his heart, the walls crumbling down around him and allowing memories he pushed down and ignored to come back. 

“Gavin, slow down,” RK900 murmured when he realized Gavin was babbling into his shoulder, pulling back and cupping his face. “Hey- it’s okay. Slow down. What did you say?” 

Gavin’s eyes squeezed shut, gripping his wrists tightly. “I was abused, okay? You were right-” he inhaled sharply, talking fast. “My dad beat me for fourteen years. He killed my mother and almost killed me so many times but- but he’s in prison now and I know he’s gone for good but I can’t- Nines, oh God, I’m scared-” 

RK900’s LED rapidly changed between yellow and red, taking in every word. His program filed away the information, little notes popping up reading _Gavin was abused for fourteen years by his father_ and _Gavin’s life was threatened multiple times_ and _Gavin’s mother was murder by his father._ RK900 scanned him, detecting his chance of an anxiety attack rising drastically. He pressed his forehead against Gavin’s, shushing him gently and leading him back towards the bed. “Shh, it’s okay Gavin. You’re safe. I’m here, I won’t let anything happen to you, okay? You’re okay, Gavin.” 

Gavin buried his face into RK900’s hands, crying and curling up when they reached the bed. They moved around until Gavin was seated on RK900’s lap, face buried in his chest and trembling hands clinging to his shirt. RK900 murmured into his ear, rubbing his back and holding the back of his head, thumb gently massaging his scalp. “You’re okay… you’re safe…” he kept repeating, rocking the human in his arms. 

It took quite a while for Gavin to stop crying, though RK900 didn’t mind. The silence was rather calming around them, Gavin’s occasional sniffles breaking it. He played with a loose string on RK900’s shirt - he’ll have to remember to fix that later - eyes red and staring at nothing. Running his fingers through his hair, RK900 pressed his lips to Gavin’s temple. “Are you okay, Gav?” 

He nodded slowly, still staring at nothing. His voice came out hoarse and quiet. “I didn’t know why he hated us for a long time…” RK900’s LED swirled yellow, listening quietly. “But Elijah and Riley were his picture-perfect family… Model wife, straight-A son… My mom was supposed to be a one night stand, but I was the mistake- an accident. His morals made him become a father figure for me, but he hated us. We ruined his picture-perfect family life…” 

RK900 frowned but stayed quiet. Gavin leaned into his hand when he cupped his face, eyes fluttering shut. “He liked to shake me when I was a toddler, but he never hit me until I was eight. I learned what a lot of words meant when I was five and six since he liked to call my mom a whore and called me an annoying son of a bitch.” The android’s frown deepened, his eyes narrowing as he took in the new information. “I was… _am_ scared of him… he never hit us outside the house, but he rarely was around us outside the house. I couldn’t say anything to my teachers at school in fear he’d kill me…” His breath hitched and a few more tears hit RK900’s hand. “He even mocked me when I failed to kill myself…” 

RK900 closed his eyes for a moment, forcing himself to keep his posture. He had to force down the urge to find the man in prison and kill him himself. Gavin’s hand came up to hold RK900’s hand on his face, voice growing quieter and quieter. “I didn’t mean to find his gun in his car… He told me to get his keys and I found his gun. I asked mom why he has a gun in his car and he heard us when she told me to run to the neighbors.” He swallowed and tucked his face deeper into RK900’s chest. “He cornered us in the house and my mom begged him not to hurt me- to let me go and shit… but when I tried to run, he told me to stay put and I froze. Then he shot my mom.” 

Gavin took a deep breath, squeezing RK900’s hand. “He beat me as she died so that’d be the last thing she saw… he was going to kill me, but the police showed up cause our neighbors heard the gunshot… When they took him away, he promised to kill me… he promised he’d get out and kill me for good if I didn’t already…” 

“Gavin,” RK900 started, but he didn’t know what to say. For the first time, he didn’t know what to do. He chewed on his bottom lip, looking down at the man in his arms. Gavin was looking up at him, expression unreadable. RK900 sighed softly, leaning down and kissing under both of his eyes. “I don’t know what to say…” 

Surprisingly, that pulled a laugh from him - a tearful one, but still a laugh. “RK900 - state of the art machine who could get any confession out of any man he wanted - doesn’t know what to say?” 

The android smiled, rubbing his cheeks with his thumbs. “Yeah, I don’t. I’m sorry.” 

Gavin shook his head, a small smile on his face that couldn’t reach his eyes. “I don’t mind… I prefer you don’t say anything…” 

RK900 nodded, keeping that in mind. “How do you feel?” 

Gavin took a moment to answer, his eyes trained on RK900’s LED. “I feel… a little sad,” he mumbled. RK900 hummed, but Gavin locked his eyes with RK900’s, a soft look on his face. “But… I feel relieved… like a weight was lifted or some shit.” 

A quiet laugh escaped RK900, pressing his forehead to Gavin’s. “Yeah?” 

Gavin nodded, his smile shaky. “Yeah… it still hurts though…” 

“I understand,” RK900 breathed against his lips, his hands trailing down to hold Gavin’s hips. “Thank you for telling me this, Gavin.” 

“You wanted to know,” Gavin hummed. “You… you deserved to know… I trust you.” RK900’s chest fluttered, melting under Gavin’s words. “I, uh… I never really told anybody that before, and there’s more to the story, but I just…” 

“You don’t have to tell me everything all at once,” RK900 reassures, squeezing his hips. “Take your time.” 

“Yeah,” Gavin nods in agreement, leaning into him. “Yeah, okay…” 

The two fell into a comfortable silence, foreheads pressed together and eyes closed as they soaked in each other’s warmth. Gavin was the first to do anything, tilting his head to the side and pressing a quick kiss to RK900’s lips. “I love you, Nines.” 

RK900 chuckled quietly, pulling Gavin down into a longer kiss. Their lips move smoothly, fitting perfectly together even as they parted to allow their tongues to touch. When Gavin inches closer and rolls his hips over RK900’s, the android smirks into the kiss and slides his hands under Gavin’s pants, squeezing his ass. Gavin’s small moan sent a pleasant shiver through RK900. 

Hands pulled at clothes, throwing them across this room much to RK900’s annoyance at the knowledge of his clothes getting wrinkles, but he’s too focused on the detective grinding down against his own growing hard dick. He helped Gavin out of his sweats and boxers, flipping the man onto his back so he could kick off his own pants. Gavin’s hands were pinned down before he could pull off his own shirt, gasping when RK900 dragged his tongue up his neck. 

Gavin’s legs spread at RK900’s touch, his hand running up his inner thigh teasingly. Gavin shivered, looking up at RK900 with a dark look in his eyes. RK900 hummed, ignoring his aching cock to run his hand under Gavin’s shirt instead. Gavin groaned, tilting his head back into the sheets when RK900 trailed tiny bites along his neck, running his tongue over even bite to soothe the slight stings. Gavin moans with each bite, a sigh of relief escaping him when RK900 presses his thigh between his legs. The android lets him grind down against his leg, sucking a dark bruise into the crook of his neck as Gavin’s moans grow in volume. 

Soon, he manhandles Gavin onto his stomach, pressing him down and lifting his hips up into the air. Gavin groaned, burying his face in his arms. RK900 presses against him, one hand circling around his waist to stroke his dick while the other traces his jaw and pokes at his lips. Gavin parted his lips and accepts the fingers sliding in, sucking and swirling his tongue around the digits with a low hum. 

“Good boy,” RK900 murmured, leaning down and kissing his clothed shoulder. “You’re so good for me. You know I love you, right?” Gavin made a small noise, bucking into his hand. RK900 grinned, squeezing him and pressing closer to him. “I love you, Gav. You’re so perfect for me. I could never have anyone better than you. You know this, yes?” 

Gavin nodded, moaning around his fingers at RK900’s touch. Reaching over for their nightstand, RK900 fishes out a bottle of lube before leaning back off of Gavin, pulling his fingers from his mouth. Gavin pants softly, looking over his shoulder to watch him. RK900 smirked at the sight of Gavin’s dazed expression, squirting lube onto his fingers. 

“Nines, please,” Gavin mumbled, spreading his legs for RK900. The android hummed, grabbing his hip to hold him down and press his fingers to his hole. Gavin moaned when he slid his finger in, burying his face in the sheets. RK900 let him, squeezing his hip and pumping his finger in and out. Gavin moaned louder when he pushed another finger in, spreading his fingers and scissoring him carefully. 

“Be patient, Gav,” RK900 said gently when Gavin pushed his hips back into his hand, pressing his other hand in between Gavin’s shoulder blades. “I want to take this slow this time.” 

Gavin huffs softly and lifts his head, looking back at RK900. “Fine- just hurry up and get in me. I’m ready. Please.” 

RK900 clicks his tongue softly, curling his fingers against his walls. “Just a moment.” Gavin whined but didn’t say another word, tucking his head into his arms. RK900 didn’t spend much longer in stretching him, chuckling at Gavin’s impatient groans. “Okay, okay,” he leaned down over him, pulling his hips flush against his. Gavin shivered when RK900 ground against him, glaring at him over his shoulder. RK900 chuckled again, teasing him just a moment longer before pulling back to lube himself up. 

He’s not surprised by how tight Gavin is when he pushes in, groaning lowly into Gavin’s shoulder. Gavin bites his lip, muffling his noises into his arm. RK900 murmured praise into his ear, rubbing his hips and pushing in until he was fully seated. Gavin inhaled shakily, stiffening when RK900 rolled his hips just a bit. The android moved in small rolls, waiting for him to get used to the stretch. 

Once Gavin started complaining, RK900 grabbed his hips and pulled out till he was barely still inside and thrust back in, drawing a loud moan from Gavin. True to his word, he kept his thrusts slow, thrusting deep into Gavin and not taking long to hit his sweet spot. Gavin whimpered into the sheets, making RK900 smirk. He slid his hand around Gavin’s neck and gently pulled his head up, pressing his lips to his ear. “Come on, let me hear you, love.”

Gavin didn’t resist, gasping when RK900 did a particularly hard thrust. RK900 could feel his vocal cords vibrate under his fingers, giving his neck a teasing squeeze. Gavin groaned at the pressure, his mouth hanging open to let out any noise RK900 could pull from him. 

When RK900 felt heat start to coil in his core, Gavin was squirming under him, gasping and letting out soft pleas. RK900 groaned into his ear, reaching under him to grab Gavin’s cock. Gavin tried to buck into his hand and push his hips back into him at the same time, his head only staying upright from RK900’s hand at his throat. “Do you want to cum, love?” RK900 asked, voice low. “All you have to do is ask.” 

“Fuck- please, Nines,” Gavin gasped, eyes shut tight. His hips stuttered under RK900’s, moaning when he hit his prostate again. “Fuck! Nines, please let me cum. Please please please…” 

“Since you asked so nicely,” RK900 chuckled, stroking Gavin and picking up his pace in thrusts. Gavin let out a string of curses and moans, RK900 drinking them up. The human didn’t last much longer, painting RK900’s hand white. RK900 hissed when he clenched around him, huffing out a moan when he reached his climax. Gavin dropped his head back into the sheets, moaning at the warm feeling spreading in him. 

RK900 wrapped his arms around him, pressing quick kisses to Gavin’s head. Gavin grunted, a small laugh escaping him. “Nines, you big sap, get off.” 

He chuckled, tilting Gavin’s head up so he could kiss his cheek. “But you’re so warm.” 

“And you’re fucking heavy,” Gavin huffed. 

RK900 rolled his eyes, planting one last kiss on his temple before he sat up. Gavin groaned softly when he pulled out, squeezing his legs together but not moving from his spot. It took longer than it should have for RK900 to get Gavin out of the bed for a quick shower. When he checked his internal clock, it was only ten thirty-four, so he had no sympathy in getting Gavin out of the bed. 

RK900 did most of the cleaning anyway, so all Gavin had to do was stand there under the water. After they got dressed and back in bed, Gavin rolled on top of RK900 with a small smile, giving him a kiss. RK900 smiled back, his hands running up and down Gavin’s back. “You’re okay, yes?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Gavin mumbled against his lips, brushing RK900’s hair back off his forehead. “I’m okay.” 

“Good,” RK900 hummed, looking up at him. “If you ever need to talk about this, just let me know. I’ll be here.” 

Gavin chewed on the inside of his cheek, trying to fight the small smile trying to build again. “Yeah… thank you.” 

RK900 leaned up, kissing him again. Gavin let out a pleased sigh, sinking into RK900. He tugged the comforter over them and buried his face in the android’s neck. RK900 wrapped his arms around him, pushing aside his painful thoughts of everything Gavin told him so he could enjoy this moment, listening to Gavin’s heartbeat and soft breathing as the man fell into a peaceful sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we get a bit of Connor and Gavin at the end because fuck I love me some Connor and Gavin actually being nice to each other 
> 
> also shit about to go down

Connor was quite happy to find out Gavin confided in RK900, listing off statistics of Gavin’s mental state healing up the more he talks to him. RK900 let him, amused mostly by how relieved Connor was. 

For a few weeks, it seemed Gavin would randomly start talking about what lingered from his past or what happened in deeper detail to explain why he was so scared. Of course, RK900 picked up a pattern. If something happened at work, if Gavin has an off day or just feels sad, if Gavin has a nightmare - he’ll talk. RK900 never pushes him, keeping to his word of letting Gavin take his time. His anger improved drastically. Even RK900 noticed Gavin being nicer to Connor. 

Gavin seemed to give up on trying to act tough around work too. He doesn’t seem to care anymore on showing RK900 affection if others were around. RK900 first picked up on that when Gavin walked behind him after getting a coffee, tilted his head back and kissed him. He didn’t stop even as Tina complained from her desk. Chris was laughing the whole time. 

RK900 wasn’t bothered. He liked it when Gavin started things between them, whether it be conversations or kisses. So seeing Gavin stepping out of his comfort zone at work to do what he wants with RK900, it makes his chest flutter with adoration. 

Obviously, something had to ruin this. 

RK900 entered the DPD one morning to find all the officers running around with files, answering phones frantically and others running out to their cars. RK900 frowned, trying to get some of their attention, but he was ignored. Finally, he found Connor coming back from the evidence room, holding a tablet file with a frown. “Connor, what is going on?” 

Connor looked up at RK900, his LED flickering red for a brief second. RK900 frowned, asking again. Connor shook his head, pulling RK900 to the break room to get away from the loud noises of the phones ringing and people shouting across the room. 

“A prison break happened this morning at six twenty,” Connor began, his voice sounding strained. RK900 scanned him, noticing he hasn’t been in stasis in quite a while. Connor kept talking though. “Three men escaped and are on the run.” Connor’s nose wrinkled, his LED spinning a fast yellow. RK900 frowned, noticing Connor was having a hard time getting the words out. He held up a hand in question, to which Connor quickly grabbed and started the interface. 

“George Kollison, Eric Davis, and Matthew Kamski,” RK900 listed off smoothly, his LED yellow as he took in the information. Connor watched him, his own LED red. RK900 looked over the names again, frown deepening. “Matthew Kamski…” 

“Elijah Kamski’s father,” Connor mumbled, ending the interface. “He broke out with his cellmate along with another prisoner this morning.” He stood there in silence for a moment, shifting on his feet. “Nines?”

RK900 finally sighed and closed his eyes. “Fuck.” 

 

It didn’t take long for the DPD to find a lead on the three prisoners. RK900 uncovered that all three were murderers, Kollison being the most violent and Kamski’s cellmate. Davis was a known android murderer that just recently got thrown in prison. It might’ve been his idea to escape. 

RK900 was having an inner battle with himself. He knew Gavin was gonna find out, knew he should tell Gavin as soon as he showed up. But it involves the very man Gavin admitted he was afraid would escape and come for him- hell, the man _promised_ he would get Gavin _when_ he got out. RK900 felt anger surge through him, snapping out of it when he broke the pen he was fiddling with. 

The DPD began to calm down as they began to deal with other cases, a select few being put on the prison escape. Connor and Hank were two of them - RK900 was back-up. Right now, he had to deal with a two-day-old case about a noise complaint and telling Gavin about what was going on. 

“Morning,” Gavin said when he came in finally at eleven, immediately moving to get himself a coffee. RK900 noticed the break room was empty and sighed, standing to follow Gavin. 

“Gavin, I need to tell you something,” RK900 started, folding his arms behind his back. Gavin hummed, taking his coffee over to one of the tables in the room. RK900 followed. 

“What’s up?” Gavin asked, taking a quick drink of his coffee. RK900 took a moment to scan him, letting himself feel happy for a moment that Gavin got enough hours of sleep. He seemed happy too. RK900 felt even worse. 

Gavin raised an eyebrow at RK900’s silence, waving a hand in front of his face. RK900 sighed, ignoring his preconstruction program. He knows how this will end. “A prison outbreak occurred this morning and three men escaped.” Gavin frowned, tilting his head. RK900 stayed quiet for a moment, staring at Gavin’s coffee cup before looking back at his face. “The men who escaped were George Kollison, Eric Davis, and Matthew Kamski.” 

RK900 flinched when Gavin’s hand crushed his coffee cup, cursing and yanking his hand away when the hot liquid touched his skin. RK900 moved around the table, grabbing his wrist and pulling him to the sink quickly, running his hand under the cold water. The burns weren’t that bad, thankfully. Gavin covered his face with his other hand, pressing his forehead to RK900’s shoulder. Muttered curses flew from his mouth, though it wasn’t because of his burnt hand.

“Gavin, are you alright?” RK900 asked, tilting his head up so he could scan his face. He could detect the fear, anger, and distress even without the scans, making his core tighten. Gavin shook his head, pressing his palm to his eye to try and fight back the tears threatening to fall. RK900 detected the rise in stress levels, seeing the fear grow in Gavin’s eyes. “Gavin, I promise you - that man is never going to find you. He won’t even be within a mile of you as long as I’m here, do you understand?” Gavin nodded again, hesitantly this time. RK900 pressed a kiss to the corner of his eye, sighing softly. “We’ll find him and he’ll be behind bars in no time. You won’t even have to see him. Connor is an excellent detective - he’ll fix this.” 

Gavin huffed out a wet laugh, trying to break through the tension as well. “The idea of Connor fixing anything in my life is baffling.” 

RK900 tried to smile, knowing it didn’t reach his eyes. “He cares too. You’re important to me - so it’s no surprise he’ll do anything to protect you as well. I’d do the same for him.” 

Gavin sniffed and chuckled again. “He really needs to grow a pair and ask Chloe out. It’s painful to watch them stare at each other.”

“Agreed,” RK900 hummed, pulling back so he could look over Gavin’s hand. “Does it hurt?” 

“Nah, I’m okay,” Gavin tugged his hand out of his hold, inhaling a shaky breath of air. He forced a smile on his face at RK900’s skeptical look. “Really, I am.” 

After a beat of silence, RK900 nodded his head. “Okay.” Gavin’s shoulders slumped a bit, probably in relief. RK900 brushed his knuckles along Gavin’s jaw, cupping his cheek when he leaned into his touch. He leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to Gavin’s lips, chuckling when he felt Gavin’s skin heat up under his fingertips. Gavin sneered softly at the amused look on his face, pressing a quick kiss to his lips in return. 

“Am I interrupting something?” The two pulled apart to find Connor standing at the opening of the break room, eyebrows raised and lips quirked up in amusement. Gavin muttered under his breath “fucking obviously” but RK900 just chuckled. 

“What is it, Connor?” 

“Fowler wanted to speak with you about the report you sent in this morning,” Connor hummed, walking over and pulling out a cup to fill with coffee. Likely for Hank. “Said it had a few mistakes you need to fix.” 

“Shit,” RK900 sighed, fixing his jacket. “I wasn’t paying attention much.” 

“That’s a first,” Gavin mumbled, grabbing a cup as well. RK900 rolled his eyes but turned and left the break room for Fowler’s office. Connor’s LED flickered yellow briefly, looking over Gavin with a small hum. “Are you alright?” 

Gavin groaned. “Is every android going to bust my balls over this?” 

“I hope not,” Connor raised an eyebrow, stepping back to let Gavin get his own cup. Gavin rolled his eyes at Connor’s response. “You just seem quite upset with the situation - though I can’t blame you.” 

“Thank fuck for that,” Gavin muttered, not noticing Connor’s small huff of laughter. 

“I will truly do my best with this investigation,” Connor said softly, catching Gavin off guard. He looked back at Connor, noticing Connor’s eyes were cast down. “I expect you to finish that cold case you’ve been digging through while I'm working.” 

Gavin’s lips twitched up a bit. “Alright. Wanna see who can finish faster, or are you too chicken?” 

Connor looked at him, his own lips twitching into an awkward smile. “Well, I always accomplish my missions." Gavin scoffed, taking a quick drink of his coffee. Connor hummed, tilting his head to the side. "Make me proud?” 

“Not likely,” Gavin chuckled, walking past him. He paused at the entrance and looked back at him, humming. “Make me proud, though.” 

Connor’s LED flickered yellow, most likely marking a mission in his head, his smile relaxing into a softer one. “Of course.” 

Without another word, Gavin turned and left the android in the break room.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wink wonk the angst is starting to come back
> 
> Warning - very brief mention of past cutting

It seemed Connor might win the challenge Gavin set out between them. In one week, Connor found and arrested Eric Davis. A tip was sent in and Connor was quick to act, tracking down the man’s car and breaking down his door before back-up could show up. 

Davis was a rather young man, younger than Gavin. If looks could kill, Connor would be six feet under. The man absolutely refused to say a word to Connor - Gavin suspected it was because he was an android, and the man was a known android killer. Hank had no luck either other than getting Davis to loosen up and admit the break was indeed his idea. 

Gavin tried to keep his end of the deal and focus on the cold case he was assigned to go through - find a new lead, uncover the murder that went down. However, with the knowledge his father was out of prison, running around Detroit, probably _looking_ for him, made it very difficult to focus on anything. Every passing day was too slow, each second mocking him, making him dread the moment his father’s name is brought up. He knows it’ll either be when a body turns up, or when he is found and brought in. 

RK900 switched between helping Gavin with his cold case to helping Connor with the missing prisoners. Even though he denied it at first, Gavin noticed how RK900 did everything he could to make sure Gavin wasn’t alone. He didn’t really mind for once. It was oddly comforting.

“Gavin, would you like to order take-out tonight?” RK900 asked from outside the shower, pulling on a pair of sweat pants and draping his towel over his shoulders. 

Gavin hummed, ducking his head under the spray of water. “Sure. Order whatever.” 

“I can’t eat, so why would I choose?” RK900 pointed out, shaking his hair out. 

“Ugh, I’ll figure it out when I get out,” Gavin grumbled, feeling the soap from his hair wash down his neck and back. His skin was scolding from the hot temperature, but he didn’t mind. He found the heat soothing, grounding him into reality. He was okay here. Nobody could hurt him here. 

“As you wish,” RK900 said, opening the door and letting the steam out of the closed room, heading out and leaving Gavin alone to shower. The man sighed, pressing his forehead to the cool wall. The entire situation was just shit. Why was this happening now? Why the hell - when he finally decided to open up - did his past decide to fully show up to haunt him? He was getting better! It was getting easier to talk about what happened! Why was this happening _now?_

Shutting off the shower, Gavin took his time in drying himself off, picking up the sound of the TV news playing in the living room. RK900 liked to watch the news while waiting for him - even though he could see the news in his fucking head anytime he wanted. Gavin didn’t really care though. Gave the android something to do. 

Pulling on sweats and a random t-shirt he found on his bedroom floor, Gavin combed his fingers through his hair, strands falling onto his forehead and curling around the edges. He stared at himself in the mirror for a few moments, frowning. 

He’s always tried to think the scars on his body made him look tough, trying to hide the pain that brought them about. The one on his face was from a wine bottle being thrown at him. The ones on his back were from too many belt hits. The ones on his wrists were from a knife, a few not even caused by his own hand. 

RK900 wasn’t pleased with that when Gavin told him. Not like any normal person would be okay with it anyway. Gavin remembers that night, how RK900 held him close, lips dancing along each scar and mumbling praises into his skin. After that, Gavin wasn’t afraid anymore. He wasn’t afraid to tell him anything. He wasn’t afraid of his past coming back for him. 

But now it was. His father was out of prison, probably hunting him down to finish what he started. Gavin’s hands trembled where they gripped the sink, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. If worse came to worse, he could protect himself now. He wasn’t a kid anymore. He was a fucking detective. He has a gun beside his bed for a reason. Plus, he had the state-of-the-art android sleeping right next to him every night. The man would be insane to come after Gavin. 

RK900 looked up and smiled when Gavin walked into the living room, his usual cold expression nowhere on his face. Gavin always liked that RK900 would only show this side to him - maybe Connor too but that’s different. He doubts RK900 looks at Connor with such a loving look on his face. 

He ruffled RK900’s hair as he walked by the couch, heading for the kitchen to snatch a beer. RK900 hummed softly, eyes turning back to the TV. Gavin leaned against the counter after grabbing his beer, checking off notifications on his phone while he took a quick drink. Right as he set both objects down to join RK900 on the couch, his phone began to buzz. He raised an eyebrow at the unfamiliar number, _probably someone who wants my credit number again_ he thought bitterly. He saw RK900’s LED turn yellow, tilting his head back to check on what he was doing. Gavin sighed and pressed the green button, pressing the phone to his ear. 

“If you’re going to tell me my card is out of balance or some shit, fuck off,” Gavin said, about to pull the phone away and hang up when he heard a low chuckle. 

“Nice to hear from you too, Gav.” A chill ran down his spine, straightening him up from where he stood. Gavin’s chest tightened, his heart stopping at the sound of _his_ voice. 

“Dad?” he said softly, already knowing the answer. He knew it was him. He could never forget that taunting voice, the one who screamed and cursed at his existence. The one who promised to kill him _when_ he got out. 

Gavin turned to look at RK900. The android was on his feet now, LED spinning red and the cold look back on his face. Gavin knew he should hang up, call Connor and have the call traced. Give him the lead he needed. But the call had to keep going if they want to trace it. He should say something - make the man keep talking until they could find him. 

But he couldn’t move. He couldn’t speak. The man continued to chuckle through the phone, voice low and rough. “Didn’t think you’d still be alive. Knew you didn’t have the balls to kill yourself.” RK900 came closer, setting his hands on his shoulders, making him look at him. His LED was spinning yellow, and Gavin felt relief at seeing he was tracing the call. He honestly wanted to cry at hearing this voice again. “I can’t wait to see you again. I’ve missed you, kid.” 

“Like hell you have,” Gavin choked out, feeling his body begin to tremble. 

“Hang up,” RK900 said firmly. 

“Is someone there with you?” his voice grew dark, threatening. Gavin froze up. 

“Hang up,” RK900 said again, squeezing his shoulders. “Hang up right now, Gavin.” 

“Gav-” Gavin couldn’t do it anymore. He closed his eyes and shoved the phone into RK900’s hands. He couldn’t do it. The android’s eyes narrowed, putting the phone to his ear. Gavin could hear his father talking still, demanding for Gavin to answer him. 

“Matthew Kamski, this is RK900,” the android said, voice cold and unforgiving. “If you know what’s good for you, I’d turn yourself into the Detroit Police before things get worse for you. If you remain in hiding or even think about coming after Gavin Reed, I will do everything in my power to make sure you rot in isolation, do you understand?” He didn’t seem to care about the man’s response, silencing his yells through the phone and setting the phone back on the counter. Gavin flinched when his hand came back to his shoulder, his lungs choosing to stop functioning. 

Gavin couldn’t understand what he was seeing. His hands struggling to grasp the figure in front of him, black dots clouding his vision. His heart ached, his lungs burned, his muscles numb. Gavin was afraid he’d pass out. 

“Look at me!” RK900’s voice finally reached him again, snapping him out of his numb state. Everything still hurt, but he could see again. RK900 cupped the back of his neck, his forehead pressed against his. “Breathe, Gavin. You’re okay. He isn’t here. Do you understand me? It’s just us.” Gavin swallowed, nodding his head that he could understand him. RK900 squeezed the back of his neck, his voice softening. “You’re okay. Take a deep breath - come on. Breathe.” 

“O-Okay…” Gavin breathed out, sucking in air shakily. His lungs kicked back in, accepting the air finally. He whimpered softly, falling into RK900’s arms. They both sank to the ground, RK900 burying his face in Gavin’s damp hair and holding him close. He already sent a call out to Connor, the information of the call and trace in the message. Chris and Tina are on their way to secure the area. Gavin was officially in danger. 

The fact terrified RK900.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm making Gavin more and more OOC but oh well - that's fanfiction for you
> 
> I think I'm gonna try and update one of my Voltron fics before I update chapter nine here, but we'll see. I'm having a rather tough week so I can't be certain

The trace was a success. By the next morning, RK900 and Gavin learned Connor arrested George Kollison after finding him with the phone that contacted Gavin. Connor didn’t seem very pleased, expecting to arrest Matthew Kamski as he was the one who made contact. Kollison didn’t seem pleased with the situation either. 

“Has he said anything?” Gavin asked Connor as he bought himself a snack from the snack machine in the break room. Connor hummed softly, though Gavin caught the annoyance in it.

“No, neither of them have,” Connor said, his LED a constant spinning yellow. Davis stopped talking after Hank’s questioning and now he refuses to even acknowledge anybody since Kollison was brought in. “It’s quite inconvenient.”

“You can say annoying,” Gavin tried to chuckle. He can’t stop thinking about the call from last night. RK900 stopped trying to get him to talk after breakfast this morning, making Gavin feel a little better. The morning seemed rather slow, the DPD too quiet for his liking. RK900 was currently going through Kollison’s file while Connor took a quick break. “You holding up okay?”

Connor blinked in slight surprise, his LED shifting to a soft blue. “Yes, I’m alright. You…?” He seemed hesitant, but Gavin shrugged. 

“Feeling a little better. That call freaked me the fuck out,” Gavin shook his head, opening his small bag of chips. “At least we got two of the assholes.” 

“Yes…” Connor said slowly, crossing his arms. Gavin noticed his LED was flickering yellow again. “This investigation is taking longer than I like.” 

“You’re doing better than me,” Gavin hummed. “I still haven't found a lead on my cold case.” 

Connor chuckled softly. “I’m disappointed.” 

“Oh, shut up,” Gavin rolled his eyes, no real heat in his words. The two fell into a comfortable silence, neither wanting to leave and go back to reality. Matthew Kamski was still on the loose, and from the looks of it, he was definitely after Gavin. That reality was not something Gavin wanted to deal with. Not at all. 

“Connor, if I may,” RK900 stepped into the break room, his jacket missing Gavin noticed, “I’d like to do the interrogation for Kollison.” 

Connor’s LED flickers yellow, looking a bit surprised. “Yes, if you want.” 

RK900 nodded, looking over at Gavin. “I left the case file on your desk. I’ll see you after I’m done.” 

“Okay,” Gavin nodded curtly, tossing his empty chip bag away. RK900 gave him a quick smile before leaving. 

“Did you find something?” Connor asked, both making their way to Gavin’s desk. 

Gavin scooped up the file, flipping it open with a low hum. “Not sure. Asked Nines to grab the Wisher’s case file. Got a gut feeling, you know?” 

Connor smiled slightly. “I guess.” He watched Gavin sit back and prop his feet up on his desk, reading through the case file of Wisher - a man who murdered an entire family and one other victim. Connor stood there for a moment, examining Gavin’s desk absently before turning and heading down the hall for the interrogation rooms. 

He found Hank and Chris watching RK900 through the glass, silent and observing. Connor stepped behind Hank quietly, looking up to find RK900 circling Kollison, eyes cold and unforgiving. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbows, clearly showing the hints of hidden muscle there. 

Kollison was trembling - Connor noticed surprisingly - head ducked and avoiding eye contact with RK900. This man killed many people, even his own family. He’s been in prison for quite a while. He's gained years over behavior issues, according to his file report. To see this buff man that terrified his prison mates trembling under RK900’s cold gaze almost made Connor smile. 

“It’d be easier if you just talk,” RK900 said slowly, matching his walking speed. He placed a hand on the table, not bothered by Kollison’s attempt at a scowl. “All I want to know is where Matthew is. If you give me an answer, I may be able to keep you from isolation back at the prison.” 

“Bullshit,” Kollison snarled, but it was weak. He chanced a look at RK900, flinching at the narrowing gaze. 

“Do you really want to test me?” RK900 said very quietly, walking around to where his own chair was abandoned. “I will leave here with answers. You can either take the safe way out or not. Of course, if you don’t cooperate, I will throw you into the darkest cell that prison owns and watch you rot away. You won’t see the light of day ever again. You won’t have anyone to talk to, to beg for help.” RK900 cocked his head to the side, the slightest smirk curling at his lips. “Is that what you want?” 

Kollison didn’t respond, mouth open and shaking his head. He was struggling to speak. He jumped when RK900 slammed his hands down on the table, leaning forward across the table into his space. “Where is Kamski? What does he plan on doing? If you don’t answer me in the next five seconds, I swear, you will regret it.”

“I-” Kollison started, but RK900 raised his voice, his LED swirling yellow. 

“Tell me right now! Where is Kamski?!” 

“I don’t-”

“You fucking know, I know you do! How else would you have the phone that he used to reach his son? Answer the question!” 

Kollison ducked his head, burying his face in his hands where they were chained to the table. “He’s staying in a motel downtown! I swear that’s all I know! I swear!”

RK900 leaned back, watching him tremble and curl up as much as he could. He glanced at the glass, receiving a message from Connor. He was locating possible motels downtown, sending officers to those locations immediately. RK900 nodded, standing up straight and adjusting his shirt, leaving the room quickly. 

“There are only three places he could be,” Connor said as soon as he stepped into the hallway, stepping aside to let Hank out. “We will check security footage and question anyone that could have seen him.” 

“Sounds like a plan,” Hank said, walking ahead of the two. 

“I will join as soon as we find the exact location,” RK900 quickened his pace down the hall. “There’s a forty-three percent chance he’s still there.” 

“At least it’s something,” Connor hummed, looking around the office. He paused, a frown appearing on his face. RK900 followed his gaze, finding Gavin’s desk empty. “Where’s Detective Reed?” 

Multiple possibilities appeared in RK900’s vision, fear gripping his chest. He scanned the office, walking over to Gavin’s desk. His jacket was discarded on his chair, files scattered over his desk. He turned to Officer Person, finding her working at her desk. “Officer Person, have you seen Detective Reed?” 

She looked up, humming and gesturing to the entrance to the building. “I think he went out for a smoke.” 

“Thank you,” RK900 nodded, quickly moving for the front. The sky was rather dark, sun barely peeking through the clouds. A soft breeze picked up, ruffling RK900’s hair a bit. The tightness in his chest increased, Gavin nowhere to be seen. He wasn’t anywhere near his car, nor where he usually takes his smoke break. 

He searched outside for almost three minutes before he burst back into the DPD, marching past Connor with a flat “I can’t find him.” Connor’s LED flickered red, Hank standing up from his desk with a small curse. Officer Tina Chen quickly made her way to Fowler’s office, a panic settling over the office. Gavin was missing. Last seen taking a smoke break. _Outside._

“Check the cameras,” RK900 snapped at no one in particular, marching through the DPD to find the detective. “He has to be somewhere in here.” 

Connor could see why he was panicking. Gavin went outside to smoke. Kamski is still on the loose. The chances of him attacking Gavin right outside the DPD were very low, but the man was unpredictable. Chris and Tina were quick to go outside, scanning the area and questioning people out there. 

Connor looked around, watching everyone moving around, some on their phone dialing Gavin’s cellphone while others headed out to check out the motels downtown. RK900 and Detective Collins searched the building. Connor could detect his rising stress levels. 

He got a - what Gavin called - “gut feeling” as he stood there, watching everyone. Turning on his heel, Connor made his way towards the evidence room. He didn’t believe Kamski made a move. Not yet. Gavin was in here somewhere. He’s probably down in the evidence room looking through the cold case files he’s working on. 

“Detective Reed?” Connor called out, the door sliding shut behind him. He flicked the lights on, quickly finding a figure curled up in the farthest corner of the room. He didn’t even need to scan him to know it was Gavin, frowning at how the man was hiding his head between his knees, hand folded over his head. His fingers dug into his scalp, shoulders tense and legs trembling. Connor approached him quietly, voice soft. “Gavin?” 

Gavin didn’t look up. “I saw him.” 

Connor didn’t like how he said that. His voice broke off at the end, speaking in barely a whisper. Connor’s LED turned yellow as he sent a message to RK900, kneeling down in front of the human. “Saw who?” 

“My dad,” Gavin whimpered out, lifting his head. He wasn’t crying, but his eyes were wide and fearful. “He was standing across the street. I-I saw him. I didn’t know what to do-” 

Connor grabbed his shoulders, shushing him gently. “Hey, it’s okay. Calm down. Breathe, Gavin.” Gavin nodded slowly, doing as he said. “Nines is on his way. You’ll be okay.” 

Gavin swallowed, gripping his knees till his knuckles turned white. “He was right there. I could’ve arrested him. For fucks sake- I shouldn’t have ran!” Connor sighed, rubbing his shoulders reassuringly. Soon, the door opened, RK900 appearing. He was by Gavin’s side in a heartbeat, the man falling into the android’s arms. Connor pressed his hand to RK900’s shoulder, relaying what Gavin told him.

“I will go talk to Fowler,” Connor said, standing up. “We’ll look through the footage and find him.” 

“Thank you,” RK900 said quietly, rubbing Gavin’s back in gentle circles. Once Connor left, RK900 helped Gavin to his feet, brushing his thumbs over his cheeks. “Are you okay?”

Gavin nodded, leaning into his hands. “I’m fine… No, I’m fucking pissed.” 

“Nobody blames you,” RK900 said, tilting his head up so their eyes met. “Do you understand? Nobody blames you for running away.” 

“I’m a fucking cop-”

“You’re also a victim,” RK900 interrupted. “His victim, to be exact. No one expects you to do this alone, understand?” Gavin frowned, hesitantly nodding. RK900 kissed his temple, pulling him close. “You’re gonna be okay, I promise.” 

Gavin took a deep breath and nodded firmly, leaning into him. “Okay…”


	9. Chapter 9

Matthew Kamski was indeed seen across the street of the DPD. A search party began, dogs picking up trails and running around Detroit. Detective Collins reported back they found the motel he was staying in, finding enough to get a scent for the dogs. The city went on lockdown, families told to stay inside and lock their doors. Cars were stopped to check for the missing man, every corner and alleyway searched from top to bottom. 

RK900 was instructed to stay out of stasis for the night, to keep watch over Gavin. Not like he could go into stasis anyway. He had his gun at his hip for the rest of the day, locking every window and door in Gavin’s apartment as soon as they make it home. He didn’t trust himself to cook and picked up Gavin’s dinner on their way home. 

No matter what Gavin did, it was clear he was deeply unsettled. Not a big surprise. He saw his father for the first time in twenty-three years after years of abuse and trauma. It would be surprising if Gavin was fine. 

It was almost ten when Gavin decided to tug them both to bed, making sure his own gun was in his dresser before settling down with Jalen in his arms. RK900 felt something close to pain bloom in his thirium pump when Gavin pressed his frown to Jalen’s head, eyes downcast and lost. 

“Would you like to watch a movie?” RK900 asked softly, already switching on the TV through his head. Gavin grunted, glancing up at him. RK900 flashed him a strained smile, putting on _Guardians of the Galaxy_ , made in 2014. He crawled into bed next to Gavin, brushing his hair back off of his forehead. “How are you feeling?” 

“Like shit,” Gavin murmured, running his fingertips up and down Jalen’s spine. “Kind of scared…” 

“I know,” RK900 sighed, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “But you’ll be okay. We’re searching the entire city. He’ll be found by morning.” 

“You think so?”

“I’m eighty-three percent sure,” RK900 smiled, reaching up to scratch behind Jalen’s ears. The cat purred under their touches, wiggling out of Gavin’s arms and trotting over to the end of the bed. Gavin smiled a bit, scooting closer into RK900’s arms. The android tugged him close till Gavin’s back pressed against his chest, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Relax, Gav. It’s just us here.” 

Gavin sighed, leaning back into him. “Yeah, I know…” He chewed on his bottom lip for a moment, tilting his head back and kissing RK900’s jaw. “Thank you…”

RK900 chuckled softly, tilting his head down to meet Gavin’s lips. A small hum built in Gavin’s throat, lifting a hand to thread through RK900’s hair. RK900 sighed in bliss, deepening the kiss just slightly. Gavin kissed back lazily, massaging RK900’s scalp with the tips of his fingers gently. RK900 hummed, running his hands up and down Gavin’s sides, making the man chuckle and squirm. 

“Are you going to be staying up all night?” Gavin asked quietly, tilting his head to the side when RK900 trailed kisses down his jaw. 

“Captain’s orders,” RK900 murmured, sliding a hand under Gavin’s loose shirt. “Plus, it’ll make me feel better to see you okay all night.” 

“I guess,” Gavin sighed, eyes fluttering shut. “You’ll be okay?” 

“I can go days without entering stasis,” RK900 reassured, pressing his hand flat against his chest under his shirt. “I’ll be okay. Promise.” Gavin hummed, inhaling deeply and settling back against RK900, relaxing under his touches. RK900 pressed his tongue against a fading bite, enjoying the shiver that passed through Gavin’s body. 

Gavin jolted in his arms when a knock sounded on the front door, RK900’s LED flickering red. It was almost ten-thirty. Who could be out there this late? RK900’s system clouded his vision with possibilities, his stress levels rising at the idea of Matthew Kamski being out there. Before he could make a call to Connor, Gavin groaned, wiggling out of RK900’s arms. “Fuck, I forgot Chris was gonna come by after his shift to check up on us.”

Relief swept over RK900, his LED dying back down to a soft blue. He took a deep breath and stood up, watching Jalen crawl back into Gavin’s lap. “I will go talk to him then. I need a word with him.” 

Gavin shrugged, scooping Jalen up in his arms. “Alright. Hurry up.” 

Chris knocked on the door again as RK900 made his way out of the bedroom. He glanced over his shoulder at the windows across the room with a small frown, an uneasy feeling creeping into his thirium pump. Another knock pulled him from his thoughts. Humming, RK900 unlocked the door and pulled it open. “Hello-”

As soon as the door opened, RK900 was slammed back against the wall with the door. A noise of surprise escaped him, his preconstruction kicking in. He scanned the hooded figure, the uneasy feeling growing into fear as the results came back - Matthew Kamski. RK900 narrowed his eyes, kicking the door off of him and making the man stumble back. He didn’t give him a chance to gain his footing, snatching Kamski by the neck and slamming him into the wall. One squeeze and his tiny bones would shatter under his hold. RK900 easily sent an alert to Connor, raising his other fist to knock the man out-

A scream tore from RK900 when a metal rod slammed into his side. Electricity shot through him, systems glitching in and out. He froze, dropping Kamski and stumbling back, back hitting the floor. His vision blacked out briefly, audio processors picking up the man’s heavy breathing and Gavin’s panicked voice from the bedroom. His body twitched with each shock wave, vision glitching back in for a moment. Horror laced through him when he saw Kamski disappearing down the hall. 

Warped messages from Connor appeared and disappeared in his vision, warnings clouding his view. He couldn’t move. His audio processors wouldn’t stop glitching in and out. Gavin’s yell of surprise. Silence. Kamski’s shouts. Silence. A loud crash. Silence. More silence. 

RK900 gasped in pain, fear coursing through him. No - no no no no. Why couldn’t he _move?_ He could see the metal rod lying on the ground where Kamski dropped it, a small buzz coming from it. Fuck, that was some sort of electroshock weapon. He couldn’t scan it. He couldn’t scan anything. 

His eyes shot up when the rod was picked back up, staring up at Matthew Kamski’s sick, twisted smirk. Without a word, the man clicked a button and jabbed the rob into RK900’s chest. Pain spread along his body in waves, warnings flashing widely before RK900 was forced into stasis, vision blacking out. 

 

Sirens filled the night air, drawing families to look out their windows as the complex was surrounded. Connor jumped out of Hank’s car quickly, running past Detective Collins where he stood by the security tape. He ignored Chris when he tried to get his attention, heading past more officers for Gavin Reed’s apartment. 

RK900 was being carried out of the apartment, LED blinking a slow blue. Connor scanned him, frowning at the high electric waves lingering on his body. He slipped past Tina into the apartment, worming past two officers to Gavin’s bedroom. 

His LED turned red. The room was a complete mess. Dresser on its side, TV shattered on the ground. Gavin’s gun thrown across the room. Window cracked from where the gun hit it. Connor closed his eyes when he found blood on the floor. 

“Excuse me, Connor,” Officer Person kneeled down beside him, reaching under the bed. Connor watched her, breath hitching when she pulled out Gavin’s cat, Jalen, from under the bed. Blood coated her fur, eyes barely open. She was still alive, thank ra9. 

“Get her fixed up,” Connor said, looking around the room. “Where are the security cameras?” 

“They were ripped down after Kamski attacked,” Chris said, looking through the footage. “We can’t determine where he went.” 

“This blood is Jalen’s,” Connor swallowed, running a hand through his hair. “I don’t think he killed Gavin. Not here, at least.” 

“He attacked Nines with this,” Tina stepped in, lifting up a plastic bag with an electroshock weapon inside. “Put him into stasis. We’re still trying to pull him out.” 

Connor sighed, shaking his head. RK900 was taken down, Gavin was missing, and Matthew Kamski was behind all of this. Chris had a guilty look on his face. He was supposed to check in on Gavin and RK900 - he was just ten minutes away. Connor frowned, pulling Chris out of the bedroom. “Check all the cameras. I will go through Nines’ memory for any clues on where Kamski could’ve gone. We don’t have a lot of time. That man _will_ kill Gavin.” 

“Understood, Connor.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh it's finally done!! I'm so happy I could pull through for once and finish a fic I was really excited about. 
> 
> I will admit, I could've written some of the parts in this chapter better, and the ending might be a little rushed, BUT I'm still happy with how this all turned out. Thank you everyone who commented and gave kudos or whoever just read it in general. Your support was much appreciated. 
> 
> Now I can start on another reed900 fic cause I'm trash lol

RK900 was _not_ happy. He was fucking furious. It took half the police force to hold him back from searching the streets on his own. Connor was afraid his stress levels would reach one hundred percent, leading him to self-destruction. 

Roughly five hours have passed. The two RK androids searched every bit of Gavin’s apartment, searching for clues to lead them to where he went. Fingerprints were useless, as they know who did it. No bloody footprints could be found, nor any broken windows. He went out the front door. 

Vanessa Roberts, one of Gavin’s neighbors, phoned the police when she heard RK900 scream. She managed to take pictures of Kamski dragging Gavin down the hall when he wasn’t looking. Detective Collins found tire tracks leading to the highway. 

Every car was searched. Witnesses in the apartment were questioned, looking for any details on the vehicle and where it went. Police went door to door, questioning families if they’ve seen or heard of Kamski. Security footage of every building on the block was searched as well. 

RK900 almost lost it completely with the added news that Jalen was shot. Connor could hardly believe this usually stoic android was crumbling right before his eyes. Everything was being ripped from him. Connor knows that if he doesn’t find Gavin, _alive,_ he’s not only going to lose him but RK900 as well. 

RK900 hasn’t moved from Gavin’s bed for a whole hour. He sat slouched over, staring at the ground with a dark haze over his eyes. Connor continued searching the house, listening to Chris’ findings in the security footage along with Detective Collins reports over the radio. There wasn’t anything left to find. But searching helped his own mind ease a little. 

“Fuck,” RK900 muttered under his breath for the hundredth time, bowing his head. His mind wouldn’t ease at all. Gavin was in danger because _he_ couldn’t protect him. His promise was broken thanks to one crazed man and a stupid electroshock weapon. 

Gavin has been missing for almost six hours now. RK900’s gut twisted with a sickening realization that if they haven't found him, Matthew would’ve killed him by now. What would he be waiting for anyway? He doesn’t know RK900, Connor - hell, even Hank. This is between him and Gavin. RK900 knows if Gavin had the chance to fight, he would, but his fear blinding him when Matthew came storming in might’ve ended everything. RK900’s throat tightens. Tonight might’ve been the last one he’s ever going to spend with Gavin.

He shakes his head quickly. No, Gavin has to still be alive. They’ll find him. They’ll track him somehow and bring him home. 

“Nines, Detective Collins believes they’ve picked up a trail,” Connor said softly, standing at the door. “There’s not much we can do here anymore.” 

RK900 nodded slowly, standing up from the bed. He had to get out of this room anyway. He could feel his mind start to crumble from the stress. Plus, a trail was picked up. He could allow some hope to build in his chest. 

Hank took the driver’s seat while Connor sat in the passenger’s, leaving RK900 to sit in the back. They left the crime scene, going to meet up with Detective Collins and discover what he found. RK900 feared it would be blood or even a limb. 

“Over here,” Detective Collins gestured for them to follow when they arrived, the street lit up by the red and blue police lights. RK900 watched another officer unload police dogs, all barking and tugging at the leashes holding them back. He turned back to Collins, stopping beside Connor when they reached where Collins was leading them. Hank cursed under his breath, crossing his arms. Connor’s LED flickers red, glancing at RK900 who froze. 

On the ground with a little plastic number one plate next to it was a shirt - Gavin’s shirt, to be exact. RK900 felt like he was going to shut down. The shirt was ripped in three places, blood coating the right side of the clothing. Connor bent down and took a sample of the blood, his LED briefly turning yellow before switching back to a solid red. It was Gavin’s blood. RK900 suddenly felt cold. 

“From the looks of it, he didn’t lose too much blood,” Hank said, moving to stand beside Collins. “He might still be alive, otherwise he’d be here with this.” 

“Just what I was thinking,” Collins nodded, jerking his head over at the barking dogs. “We got the dogs out to see if we can track him down. They must’ve continued on foot, as we found his car down the street.” He pointed in the opposite direction the three came from, where more police cars were stationed around an old Sedan sat, abandoned. 

“Kamski seems to be dragging this out,” Connor said, standing up from where he was kneeling by the shirt. “I believe he is trying to get revenge on him for getting put in prison.” 

“We wouldn’t put it past him,” Hank scoffed, backing up when the dogs were brought closer to give them room. “I was there during the trial. Fucking bastard thought the entire thing was funny. He said - in front of the damn jury - that he’ll get out and kill him. Judge wasn’t too happy about that.” He sighed, beckoning the two androids to follow. “At most, he’ll drag this out for a couple more hours.” 

“We need to find him,” RK900 growled, looking over his shoulder to watch the dogs sniff at the bloody shirt. 

“We’re going to,” Connor reassured, grabbing his wrist gently. Their skin dissolved, a connection forming between them. Connor’s calming thoughts mixed with RK900’s anxious ones, bringing them both to a steady fifty-four level of stress. RK900 felt calmer, looking away from the dogs. 

One dog started barking after a moment, making everyone look over. All dogs began barking, tugging the officers towards the fields on the side of the road. Everyone began moving, officers running with the dogs while others got into their cars. Hank pulled the two to his car, all getting in quickly and driving for the back road following the dogs. 

RK900 clutched the edge of his jacket, staring out the window anxiously. He could see the dogs in the field, some breaking out of the officers’ holds and running faster. He begged them to keep running, begged for the dogs not to find a body. He could hear Connor talking, but his processors didn’t bother to make out what he was saying. 

His attention was taken when a notification appeared in his HUD, his thirium pump dropped. A call was reaching him, the dial name ‘Gavin.’ His blood went cold, his artificial lungs stopping for a moment. He doesn’t hear himself call for Connor, their hands soon linked and Connor reporting what was happening to Hank. RK900 waited a moment before answering, his voice cool and calm despite his mind in complete chaos. “Hello?” 

“Didn’t think my deadbeat of a son was a faggot,” a man’s voice filtered through RK900’s head, anger starting to build in his chest. “You’re the android from his apartment, aren’t you? With this whole deviating bullshit and androids being considered humans, I wouldn’t be surprised.”

RK900 glanced at Connor, who sent a quiet demand. _Keep him talking._ “I am RK900. I am professionally and romantically partnered with Detective Reed.” 

“Ah, you’re a cop too?” Kamski spoke as if this was a normal phone call. “Coming to find me, ay? I can see your cop cars.” 

Connor turned and relayed the information to Hank, who in turn told Detective Collins over the radio. RK900 swallowed down his emotions, talking steadily. “Where is Gavin?” 

“Oh, want to talk to him?” Kamski asked politely, shuffling following. “Hey, son, you’re bot wants a word with you.” 

RK900 flinched when he picked up the ragged breathing from Gavin, focusing on the fact _he’s still alive._ “Nines…” Gavin spoke softly, voice full of pain. Connor squeezed RK900’s wrist reassuringly. “Please help me…” 

“So pathetic,” Kamski scowled. “You’re resorting to begging now?” RK900 froze when he heard the click of a gun being cocked. “If you want to beg, beg for me not to shoot you again.” 

“Fuck you!” Gavin snarled. RK900 winced when a loud crash followed, Gavin’s cry of anguish filling his head. Even Connor flinched. 

“Oh look, Gav! Can you hear the dogs?” Kamski laughed, not bothered by Gavin’s cries. “Hmm, maybe I should shoot you in front of this nine hundred.” 

RK900 gritted his teeth, voice lowering. “If you do anything to him-” 

“You’ll do what?” Kamski asked, voice mocking. “Make me regret it? I’m sure you will.” 

The car screeched to a halt. RK900 looked up, realizing where they were. Outside, the dogs were barking at the rather small house before him. Officers were pulling a couple away from the cornfield off to the side, most likely the owners of the home. RK900 didn’t bother to scan and find out. Connor climbed out with Hank, RK900 following. Officers ducked behind their car doors, guns at the ready and aiming at the house. 

“Oh, I see ya there, nine hundred,” Kamski said. RK900 growled, noticing the window curtains were pulled shut. They couldn’t get a clear shot. Through the call and the walls of the building, he heard Gavin scream for help. His pleas were cut short, another crash sounding. Chris yelled for Kamski to come out with his hands up. RK900 heard Kamski laugh through the call. “Stupid fucker. Guess he won’t be awake for this.”

Connor dropped RK900’s wrist, following a few of the officers for the side of the house. RK900 stayed where he was, staring the window down. He knew Kamski was somewhere there, most likely smirking at the entire situation. “What is the point, Matthew?” RK900 began. “Why does Reed deserve this fate when none of this was even his fault?” 

Kamski was quiet. RK900 continued. “You cheated - made a mistake that followed you. You chose to let this ruin your life, chose to kill his mother out of anger for something _you_ did.” RK900 glanced over at the officers, who were making their way carefully to the door without being seen. “Does he really deserve this, Matthew? Your own son?” 

Everything went still for a moment. Kamski didn’t speak. Officer Person beckoning for Tina to break the door down. Finally, a chuckle entered his head. “His existence is the reason my life is hell. He deserves everything coming to him.” Then the call went dead.

Right as Tina kicked down the door, a gunshot went off. RK900 froze, flinching when another went off. He choked on a cry, falling to his knees. Officers yelled at Kamski to put his hands in the air before his audio processors cutting out entirely. Warnings of increasing stress appearing in his vision, eyes searching widely for nothing. Gavin was dead. _Gavin was dead._ _What was he going to do?_

Chris was shaking RK900, lips moving but nothing being picked up. RK900 didn’t know what to do. He could see Tina and Officer Person walking out of the house, grim looks on their faces. His stress hit ninety-nine percent. Warnings of self-destruction hit him, though at this point he didn’t see any reason he shouldn’t self-destruct. Gavin was dead. _What was he needed for anymore?_

 _”Nines!”_ Connor’s voice flowed through his head, snapping him out of his panic enough to look up at Chris. The man said something he couldn’t hear, turning and pointing over at the house. RK900 followed his gaze, everything stilling for a moment. 

Connor was barking out orders to the officers it seemed, carrying a body - _Gavin’s_ body - in his arms. It took one scan to realize what was wrong. _Gavin still had a heartbeat._

RK900’s stress dropped. He couldn’t move for a moment, watching Connor shove past the officers for the ambulance pulling up. Gavin was limp in his arms, unconscious but alive. 

He got to his feet quickly, making his way towards the ambulance as quickly as he could, Chris behind him. His audio processors rebooted, the sounds of yelling and dogs barking filling his head. The paramedics were taking Gavin when he made it to Connor’s side, eyes wide. “Connor, how did- what did-?” 

Connor turned to him once Gavin was secured in the ambulance, taking his hand and starting a connection. RK900 flinched at the sudden push of Connor’s memories, closing his eyes and taking it in. 

_Connor took Hank’s gun and followed one of the barking dogs to the back door. The dog fell silent and watched Connor push the back door open, creeping into the small house where the kitchen was. He could hear Kamski talking. “-reason my life is hell. He deserves everything coming to him.” The man clicked the call off, turning and aiming his gun directly at Gavin’s head._

_Connor didn’t hesitate to lift his gun and fire one shot into Kamski’s shoulder, making him stumble back with a surprised shout. Before he could even lift the gun at Connor, another bullet shot through his head._

_Connor was at Gavin’s side quickly, looking over his condition. One gunshot wound in his side, thankfully a graze. Multiple bruises and cuts covered his body, a nasty black eye forming. But he still had a pulse._

_Tina pointed the gun, yelling at him to put his hands up before she realized it was Connor. Officer Person took one look at Kamski and lowered her own gun. It didn’t take long for Connor to get Gavin in his arms and out of the house._

RK900 inhaled sharply and bowed his head, tears slipping down his face. Connor squeaked when he was tugged into a tight embrace, looking at RK900 in surprise. RK900 didn’t know how to even begin to repay Connor for saving Gavin. Connor rubbed his back, ushering him away from the ambulance as they closed the doors and began to drive off. 

Hank needed to stay at the scene a little longer, so Chris took the two to the hospital. RK900 sat anxiously in the lobby with Connor, who gave up his coin to him to ease his stress. Chris stayed and busied himself with the hospital paperwork, his own anxious mind clear as day to the two androids. 

Two hours and forty minutes later, a doctor entered the room, asking for RK900. The android was on his feet, rushing over to the doctor and stumbling over his questions on Gavin’s condition. The doctor told him to calm down, that Gavin was okay and was asking for him. 

Gavin’s room wasn’t far from the lobby, RK900 locating it before he even saw the number. The door was cracked open, a female’s voice coming from inside. RK900 pushed the door open gently, stepping aside to let the nurse out. His eyes quickly found Gavin’s, relief flowing through every fiber of his being. 

“Hey, tin-can,” Gavin said softly with a small smile, looking just as relieved as RK900 felt. The android is by his side immediately, falling into the chair beside the bed and grasping Gavin’s hand. Gavin squeezes his hand, leaning back into his pillows heavily. “You look like shit.” 

RK900 couldn’t help but laugh, pressing his lips to Gavin’s hand. “Speak for yourself. I- Gavin, I was so scared…” 

“Me too,” Gavin murmured, his eyes half-closed. He was hyped up on medication, RK900 analyzed. “When I heard you scream… I thought he killed you.” 

RK900 shook his head, giving him a shaky smile. “When I heard the gunshots, I thought he killed you.” 

Gavin took in a shaky breath of air, tears filling up in his eyes. “He killed Jalen… he shot her when she attacked him after he knocked me down…” 

“No, no she’s okay,” RK900 said gently. Gavin looked up at him. “Jalen’s alive. She’s going to be okay.”

Gavin smiled shakily, sneaking his hand out of his hold to cup his cheek. RK900 leaned into the warmth. Silence covered them, the two staring at each other with so many emotions - love, fear, relief… Gavin’s cheeks flushed when tears began to fall, letting out a soft sob when RK900 cupped his face and kissed his tears away. “You’re safe now…” RK900 murmured against his skin, thumbs rubbing his cheeks. “He’s gone. He can’t hurt you anymore.” 

“H-He’s dead?” Gavin hiccuped, tugging RK900 closer to him. The android was careful not to agitate any of his wounds as he pulled Gavin to his chest. 

“Yes, Connor shot him in the head,” RK900 said, stroking his hair back. “He’s never going to hurt you again.” 

Gavin’s body shuddered with another sob, RK900 catching the whisper “Fucking finally” from him. He chuckled softly, burying his face in his hair. The two stayed there for a few minutes, waiting for Gavin’s crying to settle down. RK900 helped him settle back down on his pillows, smoothing down the blanket over him. Gavin sighed heavily, rubbing his temple before letting out a huff of laughter. “Connor saved my life, huh?” 

RK900 couldn’t help but grin. “I told you he never hated you.” 

“Hey, he poured coffee on me twice.” 

“That was because you insulted his fashion sense.” 

“It was fucking terrible, Nines.” 

“I know, but it’s better to stay silent,” RK900 chuckled. “My point stands - he never hated you. He’d do anything for you, you know?”

Gavin shrugged. “That’s because I’m dating you.” 

“True, which is why I’ll do the same with Chloe,” RK900 hummed, making Gavin laugh. 

“For the last time, we aren’t dating,” Connor said from the door, pushing it open with an annoyed look on his face. Hank chuckled from behind him, shutting the door behind him. 

“Good to see you’re okay, Gavin,” Hank walked over to the other side of Gavin’s bed, taking a seat in the chair. “You look like shit.” 

“Thanks,” Gavin rolled his eyes, shifting around on the bed to get more comfortable. 

“How are you feeling?” Connor asked, sending Hank a disapproving look, who in return shrugged. 

“Like shit,” Gavin hummed, grinning slightly when Hank laughed. He pointed at Connor. “Hey.” Connor glanced at his hand, then at RK900, then back at Gavin with a questioning hum. Gavin was clearly thinking on what to say, sighing and letting his hand drop. “Thanks…” 

Connor’s LED blinks yellow, his expression softening. “Of course, Gavin.” 

RK900 smiled, looking at Connor. “I don’t know how I can repay you.” 

Connor shook his head. “You don’t have to. I know you’d do the same for me.” 

RK900 hummed in agreement, looking back at Gavin who had a small lazy smile on his face, eyes trained on RK900. Leaning down, he placed a lingering kiss on his temple. “Tired, Gav?” 

“Nah, just taking in what the hell happened,” Gavin mumbled, eyes sliding shut. “He’s dead…” 

“Yes, he’s gone,” RK900 assured. “He’s gone.” 

Gavin hummed softly, scooting as close as he could to RK900. Connor sat down on the edge of his bed, most likely scanning Gavin’s vitals. RK900 pressed his cheek to Gavin’s head, drawing circles on his chest for a moment before Gavin decided he wanted to play with his fingers. The room fell into a peaceful silence, Hank checking messages from the other officers, Connor scanning everyone’s conditions, and RK900 and Gavin holding each other close. 

All heads turned when the door opened, RK900 lifting his head and humming. “Good evening, Kamski. Chloe.” 

Elijah Kamski closed the door behind him, his expression grim for a moment until he saw Gavin, relief filling his features. “Hey, we heard what happened. How are you feeling, Gavin?” 

Gavin hummed softly, lifting his head a bit. “Could be better.” 

“Jeez, if I knew…” Kamski sat down on the edge of the bed next to Gavin’s hip. RK900 noticed the red lingering in his eyes. “None of this should have happened.” 

“I know,” Gavin said quietly. “I’m okay, I promise.” 

Kamski smiled, patting his arm. He looked over his shoulder at Connor. “I… should thank you all for saving him.” He looked at RK900, who realized with a small frown how tired he looked. “Really… thank you.” 

“Of course,” Connor and RK900 said at once, one firm and the other distracted. Gavin snorted a bit, the first one noticing how Connor and Chloe were just staring at each other, both smiling softly. RK900 chuckled a bit, Kamski shaking his head in amusement at the two androids. 

“It hurts to watch them,” Gavin said. 

RK900 reached over and nudged Connor. “Hey, take this out into the hall and grow a pair.” 

The proudful looks Gavin and Hank gave RK900 at the phrase made Kamski laugh. Connor flushed blue, sending RK900 a glare. Chloe giggled softly and gestured for the door. “I don’t mind.” 

“Oh, okay,” Connor stood up quickly, smiling and following after her. Kamski rolled his eyes and asked if he could talk to Hank, the two leaving the room after the androids. RK900 snickered a bit, looking back at Gavin.

He looked half-asleep at this point, still holding onto his hand tightly. RK900 brushed his hair back, messy curls falling back onto his forehead anyway. “Gav, you gonna sleep now?” 

“No,” Gavin murmured, his eyes still closed. “‘m just resting.” 

RK900’s expression softened, squeezing his hand. “Are you in any pain?” Gavin shook his head just slightly, nuzzling into his pillows. RK900 kissed his knuckles, careful of the cuts there caused my too hard punches he must’ve given. “Get some sleep, Gav. I’ll be here when you wake up, okay?” 

“Promise?” Gavin mumbled, peeking his eyes open to look up at him. 

“Of course,” RK900 said softly. He glanced over at the light panel, easily connecting and dimming the bright white lights. Gavin shifted and got more comfortable, mumbling something about seeing Jalen as soon as she’s okay. RK900 hummed in agreement, pressing gentle kisses to Gavin’s temple. Gavin smiled at his touches, squeezing his hand. 

“I love you, Nines,” Gavin whispered, RK900’s audio processors almost not picking his words up. His chest bloomed with fondness, his LED casting a soft blue in the dim room. 

Brushing his thumb over the back of his hand, RK900 closed his eyes and leaned his head against Gavin’s. “I love you too, Gav.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Connor and Chloe are such a cute ship and I love them


End file.
